To See You Again
by Vampire-Girl1992
Summary: AU, All-Human. After being best friends, and lovers Bella and Edward are torn apart when Bella's dad gets a new job and they have to move. But what happens, when 8 years later Bella shows up on Edward's doorstep wet, beaten and broken ? BxE
1. Preface

**Author's Note: Heyy everyone. I am not dead ! Hurray ! so, to anyone who is receiving this story because they have put me on author alert because of my story 'All's Fair In Love And War'. AliBubba and myself want to apologize profusely. We did not intend to abandon our story like this. But I promise you we are going to work on it. We've been swamped lately. She's one of my best friend's and i've barely been able to see her. So I really want to apologize. A whole bunch. **

**However, I promise not to do that with this story. I am working on this story by myself so it won't be as complicated. I admit, submissions may not come right away, but they will come. So please, read the preface and tell me what ya'll think. It would mean the world to me.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preface

Throughout our lives, we are met with many barriers. Barriers that we are meant to face alone, and sometimes, with the people we love by our sides. These barriers are meant to test us. To see if we are strong enough to persevere and to test our limits.

Life leads us on many paths. With many different barriers. That all test our limits. But sometimes, when we can't get over the barriers, we have to find some way to avoid them. To get around and find a different path.

A single path that I have taken has lead me away from the only man I have ever, and will ever love. However, it was not my decision to take this road. It was my father's. Without his life and his path's interfering with my own, I would not be in the predicament.

I never thought that I would see my love again. I had always hoped, and dreamed. But it seemed bleak. I thought that I had made all the right choices after I had lost something important to me. Taken all the right precautions. Beat down all the right barriers. Simply to keep the things and people I love close to me. But, it seems that i've hit a barrier that I cannot cross. A path that I must leave and start a new one. That is why I am here. On the doorstep of his old house. Wet, cold, probably sick, and certainly beaten. Hoping that fate has thrown me a bone and that he still lives here.

All I can to is beat those barriers. Walk those paths. And leave my fate, to fate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soo, what do you guys think ? Do you like the idea ? Please let me know by reviewing. I'm not sure if i'll continue if people don't like it so please, let me know.**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	2. Into The Past Bella's POV

**Author's Note: Wow. Thank You ! That is all I have to say. After one night and I already have 4 reviews and 7 story alerts ! That's pretty amazing guys so thank you very much ! If you could tell your friends to read it or pass it on to your favourite author's that would be terrific. But again...i'm simply amazed ! Thank you.**

**Now, for this story, i've decided i'm going to alternate points of view. And i'm thinking i'll start with Bella then do Edward then so on. But after I put Edward's up i'm going to wait a little bit for some feedback. So I know if you guys like both points of view or if i'm better at one person's. **

**Oh ! And Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own anything ! It all belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**But, anyway, on to the chapter ! Enjoy :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Into The Past - Bella's POV

Life is all about timing...

The unreachable becomes reachable,

The unavailable becomes available,

the unattainable... attainable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 16

As most of you know, being 16 isn't easy for anyone. It's a time of huge transitions and major life changes. Changes that you wish to happen - like nearly being finished High School - and many changes you wish not to happen - friends fight or drugs become present and probably, even drinking.

But none of that has ever even crossed my mind since i've been in high school. When I went to high school I had it really well. Because we lived in such a small town, everyone knew everyone already. I live in Forks, Washington with my dad. My parents have been divorced for some time now but i've been living with my dad for most of my life. My dad used to be a police officer in Forks but now he runs the entire unit. He's gone for weeks at a time sometimes. But he knows I love him, and he loves me too. He wouldn't be traveling so much if he didn't. But the people who really get me through it are my friends.

The Cullen's, the Hale's and the McCarty's. I've known them since I can remember and they're my best friends. First are the McCarty's. That's just Emmett and his mom and dad. Emmett is like the big green giant. He's always been huge and, to be honest, kind of scary looking. But he's got the biggest heart of anyone I know. He's practically like a brother to me. Next are the Hale's, Jasper and Rosalie. They only moved here a few years ago, but we've gotten to know them really well. Rosalie is a gorgeous, tall blonde who...well is a little bit scary sometimes. But once you get to know her, she's really nice. She's also been dating Emmett since the first year they moved here. And Jasper is a bit more of the silent type. He may be quiet but he has this effect on people... it's like he knows exactly how you're feeling and is able to completely counteract that. Jasper is one of the sweetest guys I know and I know that I can always rely on him. And last, but certainly not least is the Cullen's. Edward, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. They have been like my other family since i've lived with my dad. Whenever he goes away, I know i'm always welcome in their home. Esme is like the mother everyone wishes to have. She' kind and considerate and so unbelievably sweet. Carlisle is Forks Hospital's lead surgeon and trauma expert. So, because of what a klutz I am, he's treated me more than once. One of his children is Alice. She's a short pixie of a girl who really really...really loves to shop. Trust me, if it was a psychological disorder, she would have it bad ! But, I love her. She's like the sister I never had and we've been best friends ever since I moved to Forks. And finally, there's Edward. How to describe Edward ? Incredible. Handsome. Sweet. Adonis ? Well, let's just say that i've been in love with Edward for as long as I can remember. We've been friends forever but i've always had more feelings for him than that. I've just, never been able to get over how amazing he is. With his amazing personality and his loving heart and strong muscular arms....

I was suddenly shaken from my life story when the Forks High School bell rang, signalling that the day was over. Then, I felt a familiar tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Bells. You okay ?" The voice was soothing and full of concern. And a voice that I would recognize anywhere. I turned to look over my shoulder and were met by the most amazing emerald eyes ever. It was Edward. My Edward.

"I'm fine." I said. By the look in his eyes I knew he didn't fully believe me but I smiled reassuringly at him and took his hand. "I'm alright. I promise. I just got a little bit distracted." Now that, he seemed to buy. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand then continued to pull me out of the chair and towards him. He placed a soft kiss in my hair and we walked towards the door of the classroom, hand in hand.

Oh, did I forget to mention that we've been dating for about two years ?

As we walked to the parking lot and out to his silver Volvo, I started to get nervous when I remembered that Charlie wanted to talk to me when I got home. I bit my lip out of habit and turned my head a little to the left so that Edward wouldn't see. But, of course, he noticed. He began rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand soothingly and kissed my hair once again. It helped... but only a little. When we got to his car he opened the door for me and I slid in. As he shut the door a I clasped my hands together in my lap and knew that he was going to ask me what was wrong as soon as he got into the car. When his door opened I braced myself and..

"Love, what's wrong ? You've been distracted all day. Please tell me. I've been worried about you." Half way through his speech he reached for my sweat hands in my lap and held them between his big ones. I knew he had to know.

"Charlie told me he needed to speak with me after school today. That it was important. I'm just.. worried about what he may say." I explained, still looking down at our intertwined hands. Then, one of his hands released mine and began stroking my cheek. He knew I loved the touch of his hands on my cheek. I leaned into his touch and eventually looked at his face. I couldn't believe how much love his eyes held for me.

"Love I think you're over reacting. It's probably nothing. Maybe another one of his business trips or something. But, promise to call me as soon as you've finished talking ?" The desperation in his voice was impossible to deny.

"Of course. Thanks you." I said, kissing him on the lips. He always knew just what to say. He kissed me back for a moment and then pulled away, put the car in gear and drove off to my house. All too soon we had pulled up in front of my house. Charlie's Mercedes was already parked in the drive and I knew what was coming. I was reluctant to get out of the car.

"Bella, you have to go in. Remember, i'm here whenever you need me okay ? When you call i'll only be a few minutes away." Edward said soothingly. He was right. I was worrying about nothing. I kissed him on the lips and said that i'd call him as soon as my talk with Charlie was over. As I watched him pull away from the porch of my small house, I started to get worried again. I slowly walked to the front door and turned the handle.

As I walked into the main entry way, I saw Charlie standing in the middle of the living room, in his well tailored suit looking even more business like then normal. He looked me in the face but didn't smile when he saw me, like he normally did. That isn't a good sign... not good at all. I walked into the living room and greeted him like always.

"Hey Dad. How was your day ? Everything okay ?" I said. you could tell by how my voice sounded that I was anxious and worried. His expression changed a little at that. Was he worried ? Scared ? I didn't have enough time to figure it out before he said that words that would change my life forever.

"Bella, we're moving...."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow. Okay, that didn't take me as long to write as I thought. I must warn you though, the next chapters won't be as long as this. But they will be long. And i'm sorry about the cliff hanger there.**

**Anywho, please review ! I'll hopefully start the next chapter later today and have it to you latest tomorrow.**

**Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	3. The Day My Love Was Taken Edward's POV

**Author's Note: Alright, here's my stab at Edward's POV. Remember, i'm not going to update again until you guys let me know who's point of view you like better and whether or not you want me to alternate points of view.**

**One more note before we start with the chapter. I'm thinking only one or two more chapters in the past and then we'll start with he present. Is that cool ? Let me know !**

**Here's Edward's POV. Enjoy :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Day My Love Was Taken - Edward's POV

Real loss only occurs when you lose something that you love

more than yourself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 16

As I pulled away from Bella's house, I saw the false smile that she usually gave me when she was worried about something. I knew she was worried. But nothing could be wrong right ? She was worrying about nothing. I'm certain of it. Although, the last time her dad wanted to talk to her like this, he told her that her mother had passed away. Bella has been walking around in the same 'state' all day. She's been pre-occupied. No matter what we've done. And Bella is one of the most focused people I know. And that's saying a lot considering I know my father.

I soon reached the long driveway that lead up to my house. It's quite a lovely house, if I do say so myself. I've always loved it. My mother, Esme, decorated it and i've always thought her work was beautiful. I drove around the side of the house to the large garage that we have. Parked my car and then went through the side door and into the kitchen. I dumped my school bag by the door, knowing that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on any homework until my love called me, and went over to the fridge to get something to drink. While I was in the fridge my mother walked into the Kitchen. Smiling her big, motherly smile she walked over to me and gave me a big hug. That's an amazing thing about Esme. Whenever you see her, she greets you as if you've been gone for years.

"Hello dear. How was your day ? You look troubled." One more thing about Esme. She looks through you as if you're glass. But in a loving motherly way of course.

"It's Bella. Her dad told her this morning that he had something important to tell her after school today. She's been worried and distracted all day and, frankly, i'm worried too. What if something's wrong mom ? What if it's something really bad ?" I said all of this in a worried rush. It felt good to get it all out and off my chest. And who better to tell than my mom right ?

"Oh sweetheart. Don't worry, i'm sure it's nothing. You know Charlie. Always so professional, even with his own daughter. And besides, no matter what it is, you love Bella and you're help her through. No matter what it is, right ?"

"Of course mom. You know I love her." I replied. How could she not know ? I've been in love with Bella, practically since the first day I laid my eyes on her.

"That's my boy." She ruffled my unruly, bronze hair and told me to go and wait for Bella's call. I did as she asked and went into the family room where my piano is. I love my piano, and it always calms me down and helps me to think. I sat down and put my fingers on the cold, ivory keys. I pressed down and began to play the beautiful lullaby I wrote for my Bella. Whenever I played it I thought about her and how I felt about her. I closed my eyes and let the music take me to a faraway place.

I was taken from my music by the vibrating in my pocket. I stopped immediately and hastily dug my hand into my pocket to retrieve the phone. I didn't even take time to read the name of who was calling because I knew instantly by the sweet sound of piano that came out of my phone. It was my Bella. I ripped the phone open, almost making it fall out of my hands from the force.

"Bella ? Love are you there ? Is everything okay ?" I asked in a quick rush. I could hear her heavy breathing on the other end of the line. Then, I heard a noise that practically made my heart break to pieces. I heard her sniffle. She had been crying. "Bella, baby, what's wrong ?" I asked with a more soothing tone.

"Edward..." She practically whispered into the phone. I knew she was upset, but why ? I waited a few minutes for her to respond. "Oh Edward...it's ter-terrible. I ca-can't go. I d-don't want to. I d-don't want t-to lose you."

I knew from how she stuttered and by what she said that she was truly upset. Where was she going ? Why did she think she was going to lose me ?

"Love, you have to take some deep breaths and calm down okay ? Can you do that for me ?" I asked in the most soothing voice I could muster, considering what she had just said. I heard her taking more slow, steady breaths over the phone. "Good. That's my girl. Alright. Do you want me to come and get you ? I can come and we can..."

"Edward I can't. I have to pack." She interrupted me. But those words would have stopped me dead in my tracks anyway. At those words I collapsed onto the couch beside me, not even realizing that I had moved from my piano to the other side of the room.

"What ?" I asked. I was completely dumbfounded.

"My dad got a new job in Chicago. We have to leave tomorrow." As soon as she had finished that sentence she started to cry again and my heart broke into a million pieces. I was going to lose her ? My angel ? My one piece of heaven on earth ? How ? How could this possibly happen ?

"Edward ? Are you o-okay ? I'm s-s-soo s-s-sorry.." She trailed off into more tears. That's when I realized that I had been silent for longer than 2 minutes.

"Oh love, i'm sorry. Please, please don't cry anymore. I'm going to come tonight okay ? After Charlie is asleep. I'll stay with you all night. Okay ?"

"That would mean th-the world t-to me. Tha-thank you Ed-Edward. I l-love you." She said. I could tell that, even through the tears, was smiling a little at the idea. And that fact made my heart soar.

"I don't want you to get in trouble with Charlie. So you should probably go and....pack." I struggled with the word. I just can't believe i'm going to lose her.

"You're right. I'll see you soon though right ?" The hope in her voice made me smile. It still amazed me that someone as wonderful as her would be with me. and want me to be there with her.

"Soon. Very soon. I promise my love. Please don't cry. Everything will work out. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, with much hesitation, I shut my phone. I simply sat on the couch. Just staring out the window at the horizon. After about a half hour, I heard the front door opening. I made no move to open it or greet whoever had arrived. It was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice was the first one to come into the living room and see me sitting there. As soon as her eyes met my face she instantly got worried and scrambled over to the couch to sit beside me.

"Edward ? Edward what's wrong ?" Alice said, in her high pixie-like voice. everyone else was in the room now and was gathered around me. Rosalie was sitting on my other side, with Emmett beside her on the arm of the couch. Jasper was standing behind my sister with his hands on her shoulders and a worried expression on his face.

"It's...it's Bella." At this point it was almost like it had just hit me, what was going on. I felt tears stinging at the back of my eyes. I tried to stop them, but as the thought of losing the love my life and the reason my existence came to mind. I couldn't hold them back anymore. I leaned forward, put my head in my hands and cried. I cried like a baby. Alice immediately hugged me from the side and put her head on the back of my shoulder.

"What....Edward what about Bella ?" She asked in a small, timid voice.

"Charlie...he...got a new job...they're moving....tomorrow." I could barely finish my sentence before more tears came. then I felt Alice slowly start to shake and felt wet tears come through the back of my shirt. I turned and pulled her towards me to try and comfort her. I looked up to see Jasper sitting on the edge of the couch, just staring off into space. He had a very unique relationship with Bella, so I know that this must be hard for him to handle. And I heard Rosalie crying on my other side and Emmett cooing her and trying to calm her down. How would we go on without her ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent my last night with my Bella. I snuck into her room through the large tree in her yard. Through her window and into her room. As soon as she saw me she ran into my arms and broke out into a new round of tears. We sat on the bed for hours. Me holding her and trying to comfort her cries. Eventually she fell asleep and I just sat there watching my lovely, beautiful Bella sleep. She told me she loved me. And how sorry she was about leaving me. But it's not her fault. She never believes me when I tell her it isn't but, she doesn't want to believe that she has done nothing wrong.

Morning came far too fast and I was forced to leave. I promised Bella I would be back in an hour to see her off, along with all of our friends. I didn't rush home after I left Bella's. I took a long way and let myself cry a little in privacy.

When I got home I only had about 10 minutes before I had to go back to Bella's so I decided to just quickly change my clothes and then go to the car. I changed into the shirt that Bella bought me for our one year anniversary. It still smelled like her. Her beautiful Bella scent.

I got in my car and proceeded to her house. When I got there, a large car was outside waiting to drive Charlie and Bella to the airport, as well as all our friends were there to bid Bella farewell. I parked my car on the street and walked up the drive. When Bella saw me, she pushed through our friends and ran into my arms. I lifted her up off the ground and held her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and she cried into my shoulder once again.

" I don't want to leave you. I love you so much and I can't lose you. Edward please..." she pulled back so that she could look at my face then. Her face was red and tear-streaked from crying so much.

I set her back down on the ground and took her face between my two hands. I looked her straight in the eye and said "I promise you, Bella. That as long as I live, I will never forget you. And I will never, ever stop loving you. No matter where life takes us, or who it leads us to. You will always have my heart with you." Then, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the heart-shaped locket I had bought for our two year anniversary. I told her to turn around as I placed it around her neck. Once it was securely placed around her neck I bent down and kissed her collarbone. I turned her around to face me again and told her to read the inscription on the back.

_"To The Love Of My Life. Forever And For Always."_

Once she had read it she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight.

"Forever and always" she whispered. I lightly chuckled and took her face between my hands again. I kissed her with everything I had. She kissed me back and I knew, at that moment. That nothing would keep us apart. We would be together again.

Then, before I let her go, I whispered "Always and forever, my love" Then, I let the love of my life, slip form my arms. And from my life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

I woke up to another dreary morning in Forks, Washington. I turned over in my bed to look over at the bed stand by my bed. I saw the clock and it said 6:55 am. Why am I up this early, I wondered. Then I remembered that I had my internship at Forks Hospital today. Today was my first day and to say I was a little nervous would be an understatement. I'm really young to be working at the hospital, but that's because I had graduated from medical school early. I was at the top of my class. My parents were so proud of me, especially Carlisle because I was following in his footsteps.

I got out of bed and got dressed for the day, while making my way downstairs. but just as I made my way to the bottom of the stairs I was hit, at full force, by my pixie baby sister. I had almost completely forgot that they were on reading week this week. the whole gang was back in town, it would be a nice chance to see everyone again. But, our group had never felt the same since the love of my life left all those years ago.

"Oh Edward, I can't believe you're starting work today ! I'm so excited !" She squealed. I can't even believe how I put up with her all those years. Then I remembered who was there with me to help and I immediately stopped in my tracks. It hurt to think about her. I still loved her, with all my heart. And that hurt. That I couldn't hold her in my arms. That I couldn't smell her or kiss her or be close to her.

"Hey Edward. How's it hangin' ?" Jasper came around the corner and brought me out of my pity and loathing. Ever since my love left, Jasper has been a bit less communicative. I know that it took a tool on my baby sister but, she still loves him. Especially since he proposed to her earlier this year. Their wedding is set for a few months from now, in mid-September.

I greeted Jasper and then we proceeded into the kitchen for breakfast. I knew that today was going to be just like any other day.

But, little did I know, that within a few hours, my life would change forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Phew ! Wow, that took me a long time to write. but I did it ! Hurray. Now, please remember that I need to know how I did and that I won't be updating until I get some more reviews telling me what to do. Should I alternate, or just pick one POV ?**

**Please let me know by reviewing ! I don't' want to go too long without updating ! It would kill me.**

**Much love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	4. Can This Be Real ? Edward's POV

**Author's Note: Wow, you guys are freaking amazing ! I have so many Author Alert's and Story Alert's now. I can't believe it. I want to thank all of you for your support.**

**Alright, short author's note today. So, on with the story. Enjoy :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can This Be Real ? - Edward's POV

I long for your touch,

the smell that reminds me of you, and yesterday;

the point in time where it stood still

and love harboured our hearts for a single moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

After a nice and peaceful breakfast with my mother, Alice and Jasper, I set out for my first day at the hospital. My father had left earlier so that he could set everything up for me. As I drive, I remember how many times I have been to the hospital before this day. Not just to go and see my father, but because of my beautiful angel. It has been 8 years since I last saw her but I still remember her like it was yesterday. Her beautiful, heart-shaped face and that lovely blush that would cover it whenever I would show her or tell her that I love her. she is the reason I have been to the hospital so many times over the early years. I remember how scared I would be every single time I would run through those doors after hearing that Bella had done something else to injure herself.

However, there is one instance that I still remember like it was yesterday. It was the day I got called out of a history test because my father had called the main office...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 16

"Excuse me for the interruption Mr. Kaul, but can Edward Cullen please be excused from class and come to the main office."

Mr. Kaul looked at me funny, and then turned back to the intercom. "I'm sorry Ms. Cope, but Mr. Cullen is in the process of writing a test right now. It will have to wait until the end of class."

Ms. Cope sighed on the other side of the intercom then proceeded to speak. "I'm very sorry Mr. Kaul, but this is urgent. We received a call from Edward's father from the hospital. There seems to have been an emergency..." Even before she stopped peaking I knew what had happened.

It was Bella.

I stood from my seat, threw my test at Mr. Kaul and all but ran out the door. I didn't even bother going to the main office to sign out, I just ran to my car. Knowing my father, he was probably in the process of getting Alice out of class as well, if not Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I jumped in my Volvo, put it in gear not paying attention to my seatbelt and sped from the parking lot. The hospital is about a 10 minute drive from the school but, because I was speeding, I got there in almost 5. I parked the car in the nearest spot and ran towards the automatic doors. As soon as I ran in the nurse, who knew me from my many previous visits, simply pointed me in the right direction and shouted out the room number.

216.

As I ran past doors I had to look hard to be able to read the numbers.

210....211....212....213....214....215....216

When I finally made it to the door, it was shut. I threw the door open to see my father standing over the bed. He immediately moved out of the way so I could see her.

I had never been more terrified in my entire life then I had at that very moment, seeing her lying in a bed with a breathing tube in her nose and dozens of other wires attached to her body. I walked over to the bed and ran my hands over her. Every part of her that I could reach without disrupting the wires. Her face. Her hands. And I hadn't realized I was shaking until Carlisle came over and placed his hands on my shoulders to stop the shaking. He lightly tried to pull me away but I couldn't be away from her. Not when she looked like this.

"What happened ?" I whispered. It was so low I wasn't even sure that he heard it.

"It happened during gym class. They were playing basketball and she wasn't paying attention. One of the girls ran straight into her, knocked her right over. She hit her head on the floor." Carlisle explained in a low, soothing voice.

My poor, sweet Bella. She looked so peaceful. As what Carlisle had said sank in I started to recall everything that I had read in all of his medical books over the years. Head Trauma. Brain Swelling. Paralysis. Brain dead.

Oh, God.

"Is she going to be okay, dad ?" I asked. I knew I sounded vulnerable to him. But I didn't care, because I was vulnerable. The love of my life is in the hospital and so many bad things could go wrong.

"Her brain is swelling a little bit at the point of impact, but there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage. She should make a full recovery." And with that he left the room so that I could have some privacy with my love.

I stood up, leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead while stroking her cheek.

"I'm here baby." I said in a small whisper. "I'll always be here. Forever. I love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

"Edward !"

I was taken from my memory by my father calling me from down the hallway. I was already in my physicians coat and waiting at the nurse's station. Apparently, Carlisle would be starting my internship today. This excited me because I remember how much I used to love spending time at work with him.

"Hey Dad. So, where are we starting today ?"

"I'm taking you into the ER today. There probably won't be much going on but it will give you a little action. Plus, if you do well there, they may consider up-ing your internship." Carlisle said with a wink. We lightly chuckled together and walked to the ER. Today was going to be a good day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got home later than expected but that was only because the Chief of Surgery called me into his office after work today. Apparently, I did so well in the ER, according to the nurses, that I should be allowed to assist in surgeries. He wants me to help in a surgery tomorrow that he is working on and judge how I do for himself. This is amazing. I was ecstatic on my way home. Carlisle wouldn't be home until later because an unexpected consult came up.

I pulled into the driveway, around the house to the garage, parked the car and then went into the house. There was a note on the counter when I walked into the kitchen. I walked to get a drink from the fridge before going back to read it.

_"Hey Eddie ! _

_Me and Jazzy went out for dinner and a movie. So we won't be back till late. And mom went out with some of her mom friends. I don't know when she'll be back. OH and there's dinner in the oven. Enjoy :)_

_Love, Alice"_

Typical Alice. I lightly chuckled and walked over to the oven to see what my mom left. Her famous Lasagne. Excellent ! I've always loved her cooking. I set the oven to 425° and let it heat. I walked into the living room and picked up a book. I turned on the light beside the couch and sat down to read. I tried to focus on the book but the thunder and lightning outside was distracting me so I went back into the kitchen.

20 minutes later I was taking my Lasagne from the oven and dishing it out onto a plate. I set it on the counter and went into the drawer to get a fork. Just as I pulled my chair into the table to eat the doorbell rang. I pushed away from the table and walked to the door. Who would be out on a night like this ? It can't be Carlisle, he would use the side door. But when I opened the door, I saw a sight that I never dreamed I would see.

Standing, on the other side to the door was...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know ! I'm terrible. But don't worry. I'm working on the next chapter as you read this so it will be up soon. Tomorrow at the latest. No worries.**

**Please review ! I mean, you guys have been amazing so far, but it does encourage me to write faster. **

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	5. Last Hope Bella's POV

**Author's Note: Alright. So I hope you were all happy with the last chapter. I know I left you with a total cliff-hanger but you should be able to figure it out from the previous chapters and the summary.**

**Anywho, another short A/N. On to the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Hope - Bella's POV

The pain of the mind is worse

than the pain of the body

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

8 years. Of pain, and suffering, and feeling unloved and neglected. The day I left Forks was the day I left my love and all the love I had behind. Please don't think me cynical or unappreciative. Because I am. I have been given many opportunities in my life, and have taken advantage of them. But, somewhere along the way, I made bad choices. And they led me down a path that I am, at this very moment, trying to escape.

But how about we start with the good parts of my life since I left Forks, okay ? Well, I continued high school in Chicago. And I got early acceptance to Brown and Columbia for Journalism. I decided to go to Columbia and just graduated, with honours. My father, Charlie, paid for everything. My own apartment. Classes. Books. Living costs. I mean everything. But the thing is, he doesn't know about what has been going on. And he doesn't know why I haven't been to see him since I moved to Columbia. And that reason has a name.

Jacob Black.

He was a really nice in the beginning. We met in my creative writing class. He was so funny and sweet and, just, an all around nice guy. We talked and we became fast friends. We were friends for a few months but, once he got word of his dad's passing... he changed. At first he was just a little moody and a bit distant. And that I understood. I lost my mom when I was 14 and I remember exactly how it felt. I was distant from everyone, especially the people closest to me. It took time before I was back to myself again. So I understood what Jacob was going through. So I gave him some space. Let him work through his issues on his own and I would let him come to me when he was ready.

After a few months I started to get worried though. I knew that he needed time, but this much ? So I went to him to try and see if he was alright. At this point we were living together and all he would do was go to class, come home and sit in his room. Occasionally come out to eat and shower but, other than that, he would camp out in that room. So one day I decided to go and talk to him. Try and help. But when I went into his room, he flipped out. Started yelling and grabbed me, threw me against the wall and slapped me when I started to talk back. After that I was silent and he left. I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

After that night, everything changed. He was back to his sweet self whenever he was around other people and even sometimes when we were at home by ourselves. But, whenever I would say something wrong, or do something that he didn't like. I knew I would pay for it later on.

After a few months, the beating weren't so bad. They got better when it was time for exams and essay's. But I think that was only because I was at the library most of the time. But after that period, it started up again. And it was even worse than it was before. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I had heard about violent relationships before and I had read about them and what to do but...what were my options ? Tell my dad ? I couldn't. Ever since he got that new job, he has been so preoccupied that he hasn't had time to deal with me or my issues anymore. I talked to him, maybe twice in the last 8 months. So my dad was out. My friends ? I hadn't exactly made any good friends, except for Jake, at Columbia. I had planned on focusing on my school work and starting my own life. Then.. I had planned to look for my Edward. Not a day goes by that I don't think about him. I have a lot of things that remind me of him. Pictures. Some jackets that he had given me to keep. But the most important thing that I ever kept from him, was the locket he gave me on the day I left. I have had it around my neck ever since I left Forks and had never taken it off. It kept the love of my life close to my heart, because that is where he belonged.

I think that Edward was one reason why Jacob started to get jealous in the first place. I always wore the locket and, I don't know, maybe he felt threatened ? I'm not entirely sure. But I knew one thing, that I couldn't live like that anymore. I couldn't live with someone who acted the way Jacob did. I couldn't get bruised and cut every night. I couldn't get beat up and taken advantage of. I had to get out. In order to survive.

I have to get out.

That one decision. To escape. To be free. That is what has lead me to this. To where I am at this very moment.

And where am I, you may ask ?

I'm at the airport in Port Angeles. I am on my way to my home. The only place that i've ever felt truly loved and truly at peace. I hailed a cab and told him where to go. All I could do was pray that we would be able to drive that way in this weather. It was pouring rain. Thunder. Lightning. The whole bit. But that's nothing unusual for Forks. As we rode up to Forks, I remembered when Edward first brought me to Port Angeles for a date. It was like magic...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 15

When I saw Carlisle's Mercedes pull into the driveway, I nearly jumped to the ceiling.

"Bye dad. I'll be home in a few hours. Love you." And with that I ran out to the car and was met with Edward's open arms. As I ran into them and squealed, because of how happy I was to be with him again, he just chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Well hello to you too love." He said with a laugh while leading me to the back door. When we got in Carlisle greeted me and we were on our way. A movie and dinner. could you get any more typical date movie ? Hurray Edward !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie was a classic. We went to the Old Player's Theatre in Port Angeles and saw an old version of 'Romeo and Juliet.' Sometimes I think that Edward knows me, almost too well. He knows how much I love the classics.

When we got to the restaurant we both ordered our meals. Even though we ordered completely different meals, we barely ate from our own plates. We were too busy eating off each other's plates and laughing and talking. It was amazing. It was never awkward or anything. Any silence we had was completely comfortable and was so natural. I loved the time that I spent with him. Because I knew that he would never do anything or say anything to make me feel awkward. And I knew that he cared. With every smile or small gesture, I could feel the love and care and compassion coming from it. It's an amazing feeling.

After dinner we walked through the town a little bit. Walking past stores and window shopping. But one thing that I noticed, maybe on this day more than ever, that he nearly never took his eyes off of me. There was one shop that he took specific interest in. So we made our way in and he went straight over to the desk and began talking to him about something. I let them be and looked around to see what kind of store it was. It was an antique and rare book store. He knows how much I love books. I began skimming the titles and bindings of the book's. They were all classic plays and stories and novels. When I got to the Shakespeare section I skimmed all the titles, finding the names of nearly all my favourite plays.

"Bella, come over here, I want you to see something." Edward said, while lightly taking my hand and leading my to the desk where the mad was standing. On the desk was a very old stack of papers with leather bindings on it.

"Take a look." said the owner. But I was afraid to touch it. What if it broke in my hands ? Just turned to dust. I looked to Edward with worried eyes. He nodded his head encouragingly and said that it was okay. So, I turned back to the papers, and touched the top paper. It was rough and yellowed. Very old. I turned the first page and saw handwriting. Very elegant, but faded. I squinted my eyes to try and read it. It was Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet. An original copy. My eyes started watering immediately when I realized what it was. Edward noticed and pulled me into his side tightly.

"Love, don't cry." he said with a chuckle. He probably thought I was being silly. "I bought it for you."

"What ?"

"I bought it Bella. Frank, here gave me a good price on it and I know how much you love this play." This just made the tears fall even harder. I couldn't believe that he would buy me something so amazing and beautiful and thoughtful. He's so amazing. I can't believe I have him.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Edward, this is too much. This must have cost you a fortune, even if you did get a deal." I hated when people spent money on me. I hate when people buy me lunch, never mind an antique copy of Romeo and Juliet !

"Bella. I would do anything for you. You know that. And it doesn't matter the cost. You deserve this. And I did it because...well...because I love you." And with that, he kissed me on the lips. But, I couldn't focus on the kiss. I could only focus on the fact that this was the first time Edward had said he loved me. As in..loved me, loved me. He loved me.

And I loved him too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

"Hey Lady. I can't drive any farther. The way is too washed out."

Crap. That's all I could think. And I wasn't even certain if they still lived there. But, i've waited too long for this. I'm not going to give up now. It's just rain.

"I'll walk from here. Thanks a lot." I paid the cabbie and jumped out. I couldn't take anything with me when I left my house because then Jacob would know right away that I was gone. I needed him to think I was just out or something for a little while. It would give me more time to get where I was going. As the cabbie pulled away I began walking down the wet, muddy dirt road that lead to the house in the woods. They had to still live there. Where else would they go ? And if the kid's aren't there, then Carlisle and Esme must be there. I kept walking. Determined to get to the house. As I wiped the water from my face, I looked down at my hands and noticed the cover-up all over my hands. Oh no. That cover-up was covering my latest cuts and bruises. I'm going to look like a war victim when I walked in there. But I didn't care. I just want to see them. Be there. Warm. Safe. Loved. Just like I always did.

I walked up a small hill and looked over and there it was. There were only a few lights on but that gave me hope. That someone was living there. That I could at least get warm once I got there. This only made me walk faster. I started stumbling and, of course, I tripped over a branch that was in the middle of the road. I felt it rip my pants and my flesh. The sharp shooting pain. But I couldn't stop. I stumbled a little more and tried to grab my leg to stop the bleeding. But there was so much blood I knew it wouldn't help at all. I didn't think about it and kept pushing. When I met the gravel of the driveway, I was so happy. I started to push a little harder. Dig a little deeper. The pain in my leg was almost too much. But I dealt with it.

I walked up those front steps. The ones that I spent years playing, and laughing and crying and walking on. The ones I remembered. I hesitated for a second. Wondering if I should knock. If they would even be here. If they remembered me. Or if they even still cared. But, I decided to take the risk. I was dripping wet, and I felt bad for the porch. So, I adjusted the backpack on my back and rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds I doubted they were coming. They don't live here. The people who do are out. I can't believe I was so naive.

Then, the door opened. And standing in the doorstep was someone I never thought I would lay my eyes on again.

It was him.

And after looking at him for a few seconds. I still couldn't believe it. Then, almost too low for me to hear, he whispered.

"Bella..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: WOW ! Alright, it is now 1:52 am for me and I have finally finished ! I'm sorry the previous chapter took me so long. So please don't be too disappointed.**

**Please review. As you can tell i'm worked my ass off in the last few days and I could really use the encouragement. So Please, review.**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	6. Healing Wounds Edward's POV

**Author's Note: Phew. I'm exhausted after writing two chapters within a few hours of eachother. But don't get me wrong, I love it. I love this story. But I need to warn you guys now. School is starting for me tomorrow, so chapter's won't be coming everyday. Maybe every other day. But they will be fairly fast, I promise.**

**And thanks for all the reviews guys. They do help.**

**Anyway, on to the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Healing Wounds - Edward's POV

Healing is a matter of time,

but sometimes

also a matter of opportunity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

Bella.

My Bella.

My Love.

My One And Only.

There she was. I could barely believe my eyes. She was standing on my doorstep. She was here. This wasn't my imagination. She was actually here. Here with me. Standing not 2 feet in front of me.

But as I looked at her face and over her body, my joy did not last. She was dripping wet from all the rain, completely drenched. And she was all muddy. I looked back up her body to look at her face. When I saw her face my heart nearly broke. She had bruises all over her lovely face. Who could have done that to her ? Why would they do that to someone as pure and beautiful as my Bella. I tried to speak a few times but nothing seemed to come out. Finally, however, I was able to get something out.

"Bella..." It was a small whisper. I wasn't even sure if she heard it or not. It was full of pain and anguish. I didn't want to see her hurt like this. How could this have happened ?

I looked down the rest of her body. covered in mud and water. Dripping wet. Then I saw a hole in her jeans. She had a large gash inside the tear. She must have fallen on a branch or something on her way up to the house. Typical Bella. But why hadn't I seen a car pull up or antyhing ? Had she walked ?

Oh god. She must be freezing and i'm just letting her stand there ? What kind of an idiot am I ? I mean, why wouldn't I just -

"Edward...is that really y-you ?" She asked. Her whisper was so small and vulnerable. It was a whisper of desperation. Obviously she was in just as much shock to see me as I was to see her.

I walked forward, towards her and spoke softly so that I wouldn't scare her.

"Yes. Bella it's me. You're safe now, it's okay."

The closer I got to her the better I could see her and hear her. Her breathing was ragged. She was probably in pain from the cut in her leg. I went around to the side of her and, very gently, picked her up bridal syle like I used to when she was in pain. She was tense for a moment when I grabbed her but when I started saying soothing things to her, she relaxed and put her head on my shoulder. Her breathing was still ragged, even though there was no more pressure on the open wound. I need to help her, I thought to myself. It's my job. She's back in my life and i'm not letting her go this time.

I held her gently, but firmly, in my arms and we walked into the living room. I was about to sether on the couch so that I could get to tending her when she spoke.

"No Edward...not the white couch. Poor Esme." Her voice was a little bit stronger this time, but still full of that classic Bella worry. Count on her to worry about Esme and her white couch, even though she is the one in pain, dripping wet and covered in mud and blood. I lightly chuckled at her but still placed her on the couch. When she was placed down, she winced a little bit. Did she have more injuries like the ones on her face ? Oh god. I still can't believe that someone would allow this to happen to her. After a moment she seemed to relax though. I knelt down beside her head and ran my hand over her dripping hear. I simply looked at her face. Then she turned her head towards me and looked into her eyes. They were the same amazing chocolate brown eyes that I remember so vividly.

"I'm sorry. I know i'm a mess and eveyrthing. I just..I-I had nowhere else I could go. I couldn't th-think of anywhere else. I k-knew I w-would be safe he-here." After that she began to cry and agin, my heart broke just a little bit more. I continued to run my hands over her wet hear while shaking my head. And I couldn't help the small smile that came across my face.

"Don't be sorry love. Everything is okay now. I'm going to take care of you. We're going to take care of you. You're safe now. I promise." After saying that I kissed her on the forehead, stood up and went over to the other seat to get a blanket. I laid it on top of her. She was shaking she was so cold. I knew I had to clean her up. She needed a warm shower, clean clothes and then I needed to dress her wounds and check her over. I bent over so that i could be close to her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to go and call Alice and have her come home. Same with Carlisle and Esme and Jasper. Alright ?"

"Y-you..you'll come back...right ?" She was so timid it made me sad. How could she think I wouldn't come back ? She reached for my hand in another effort to make her point more known. This did make my heart soar. After all these years she still longed for me to be near her. I reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Of course. Where else am I gonna go ?" With that, I kissed her on the forehead again and let go of her hand. I got that familiar feeling at the loss of contact. I haven't felt that way since she left all those years ago. Thank god she was back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After calling everyone I went into the kitchen to make something warm for Bella to bring her body heat back up. I made soup in the microwave so that I wouldn't have to be away from her much longer. I also grabbed a few more blankets and towels for her, to make sure that she was warm. Everyone was hurrying home because of the urgency of my calls. I was nearly frantic on the phone and i'm sure that must have worried everyone. I didn't mean to do that but, if it got them home, then it worked for me.

I got the soup from the microwave and made my way back into the living room. Bella was still lying on the couch with montains of blankets on top of her. I sat down on the ground beside her head.

"Here love, have some of this. It will help to warm you up until Alice gets back. She should be here soon." I said quietly. She turned her head and weakly smiled at me. she started eating the soup as I fed it to her.

"This was pre-made right ? Becuase you never really were a good cook." She said and then lightly giggled at her comment. Her voice was much stronger than before, but still slow and hoarse. I chuckled. I never was a good cook. I tried to cook dinner for her once. Let's just say the Fire Department was involved. Esme had to Re-Do some of the kitchen.

"Yes, it was pre-made. I just put it in the microwave." She finished the soup in a few minutes and we sat in a comfortable silence. That was something I missed. No matter what was going on, silence was never awkward for us. I sat on the floor, holding her hand in mine and looking into her eyes for a few minutes.

But we were taken from our trance by the banging of the front door. Bella nearly lept off the couch becauss she was so surprised. Within seconds Alice came running into the living room and when she saw Bella, she all but burst into tears.

"Bella...ohmygod. Bella !" She ran over to Bella, practicaly pushing me out of the way to get to her. When she saw her face she did burst into tears and knelt down beside her. Bella had tears running down her face to now. I decided to step away, giving them a few minutes. As much as it pained me to leave Bella, she needed time with her best friend. When I turned I saw Jasper standing in the doorway completely shocked. He wasn't moving, just staring at Bella. This must be really hard for him to see. Bella was basically Jasper's baby sister. He would do anything for her and she would do anything for him. They had a relationship, when she was here, that I would never fully be able to understand. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. He turned to look at me after a moment and spoke to me, very low.

"What happened to her ?" His voice was low but very fierce and protective. I knew he was pissed off. I was pissed off too. We were both thinking that same thing.

Who could ever think of doing this to sweet, innocent Bella ?

"I don't know. We'll find out later. Alice, can you please take Bella upstairs and make sure she has a warm shower and gets clean, comfortable clothes ?" I asked, turning back to Alice and Bella.

"I'll carry her upstairs." Jasper said, walking slowly over to Bella. when he got to her, he knelt down and gently took her face between his hands, minding the bruises that coloured her face. He examined her face for a moment then kissed her forehead, like I had done so many times this evening already, and pulled her into a hug. With all the strength she had, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close, while crying into his shoulder. I know that she must have missed him dearly while she was gone.

Alice walked over to me to give them a moment and I took her in my arms as she cried. My sister has always been fairly strong, but watching her long lost best friend suffer like that. It must be almost as hard for her as it was for me. Almost.

"Look her over for injuries when you are getting her comfortable in the shower alright ? Be careful not to hurt her. I think she has more injuries under her clothing." I said to Alice in a low whisper. She nodded and pulled away.

Jasper had Bella in his arms and was walking towards the stairs. I stopped them and looked at Bella.

"I'll be here when you come down. Be safe. Alice will take care of you." Then, I gave her a small peck on the lips. Bella immediatly reacted and kissed me back. God I had missed her so much. We pulled apart. She had a small smile on her face and that made me smile. I looked up at Jasper who was also smiling at me and then moved out of the way so that they could go upstairs and get her warm. Alice followed them up, but not without giving me a worried look. She was worried about Bella. We all were. And we knew we had to take care of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle and Esme both arrived at about the same time and I explained the events that had happened before they arrived. About Bella showing up and what conditon she was in. How she was worried about ruining Esme's couch and about her reunion with Jasper and Alice. By the end of my speech Esme had tears streaming down her face and Carlisle trying to comfort him while being extremely distraught himself.

"Have you discussed this with Bella yet, Edward ? About who did this to her or why this happened ?" Carlsile. Always the one curious about the events leading up to the present.

"I figured we could talk to her after. Carlisle, if you had seen her before...I just couldn't bring myself to ask." I said, defeated I sat in the chair at the other end of the table. I put my head in my hands and let out a big sigh. This is not going to be an easy go. Thats when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A few seconds later Alice walked into the kitchen with a look on her face that immediatly made me jump out of my seat.

"Edward. There's something you need to see. It's Bella..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Alright, another cliff. I'm really sorry. But still, I hope you like it. Another update will be coming soon.**

**Please review. It make me happy :)**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	7. Laid Out In Black And Blue Bella's POV

**Author's Note: Alright, so basically all of the review's that I received were people wanting to kill me for doing that cliff. lol Not literally, but still. They all said something along the lines of 'What The Hell ? How Could You Do That To Me ????'**

**So, here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laid Out In Black And Blue - Bella's POV

I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love

will have the final word in reality.

This is why right, temporarily defeated,

is stronger than evil triumphant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

The warmth of the house was amazing. It felt just like it did before. Edward called me love. Did he still feel the same way that I did ? I really hope so. And of course there was Alice. It felt amazing to see her. I don't think I realized the full extent of how much I missed until I saw her again. And then Jasper. He truly was my brother. I don't care about parents or blood types or family trees. He was my brother. He still is my brother. And Edward. He kissed me. Edward Cullen, the perfect and wonderful, kissed me, beaten and plain old Bella Swan. I used to think it was a miracle that he loved me the way he did. But could he still love me ? No.. impossible. I'm so broken now after Jake did to me. He couldn't. He was just being nice.

"I've missed you Bella. Nothing was the same after you left. Especially for me." Jasper said. He was carrying me upstairs so that Alice could help me clean up and get new clothes. At these words I snuggled closer into his chest.

"I missed you so much Jazz. I thought about you nearly every day. I'm so so sorry I left. I didn't want to. But I-I couldn't stay. Char-Charlie wouldn't let me. I-It was s-so ha-hard Jazz." I couldn't say any more because I was crying into Jasper's shirt. At this, he hugged me closer to him.

"It's okay Bella. It's not your fault. You know I love you. Right Bells ?" I did know. He had told me just before I left. Just how much he loved me and how I would always be his baby sister. It always meant the world to me that he cared so much. I sniffled and then looked up at Jasper just as he was setting me down on the edge of the bed.

"I know Jasper. And I love you to. You know that..don't ya ?" I was holding on to his hand so tightly, I thought I might cut off his circulation. Although, it probably wasn't as hard as I thought it felt. I was so weak from the rain and cold and...beatings that I could barely even sit up straight. Jasper knelt down in front of me and took both my hands into his own.

"I know you do Bells. Now let me take care of my baby sister oaky ?" I nodded my head and with a kiss on my forehead, he left the room. Leaving me and Alice alone. Alice came over and hugged me again. I gladly accepted it. It was almost like it was to make sure I was really there. But I wasn't in any way ready to complain. I wanted this. I wanted to be close to them. I held her as tight as I could. Then she pulled away and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Were you hugging me as tight as you could ?" she asked in a small voice. Was I that weak ? I nodded and she gave me a small smile. "Can you get undressed yourself or do you want some help ?"

"I think I can do it." I said. then she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She came back out with a robe and told me to put it on once I got my clothes off. I got undressed on the bed while Alice was in the bathroom getting a bath ready for me. I tried to stand up to go into the bathroom but I got a sharp pain in my leg and I fell to the floor. Oh crap. My leg. I had nearly forgotten. It hurt like hell. Upon hearing the commotion, both Alice and Jasper hurried into the room. Jasper checked me over to see if I was okay. My leg was bleeding again but he said to just get in the tub because the bandages would just come off in the water. I knew that Alice would have to help me and I was worried.

The beatings from Jake were not... subtle. If you were to look at my body now, i'm covered in bruises and even scars, in some places. I probably look more like a bruised peach then a person. Jasper carried me into the bathroom carefully and then left, saying that he would be in the bedroom if we needed anything. Alice followed him so that she could shut the door. I sat on the edge of the tub and I was really hesitant to take off the robe. It was really big, so it reached the floor and the end of my arms, so she couldn't see anything. Yet. She noticed that I was hesitant to taking it off and came to sit beside me.

"Bella, you know I love you. You're my big sister. You always have been. And no matter what, i'm here for you. I want to help you through this. Whatever it is. Please...it's okay. I promise." My hand was in hers now and she said it so assuringly that I couldn't deny her. I turned away from her, so that she was looking at my back as I took off the robe. I knew I had some really nasty bruises on my back from Jake kicking me but at least I wouldn't have to see her disgust in my right away. I let the robe slip off my shoulders and down my back. I heard Alice gasp. I was almost afraid to turn around. But after a few seconds, I realized that I would have to sooner or later. So, I turned around and looked at her face.

Alice had her hand clamped over her mouth so tight I don't think that she could even breath. And she was crying. Crying a lot. I felt terrible that I had made her cry so, I moved a little closer to her so that I could take her hands from her face and into mine. I saw her eyes roaming the various bruises and cuts and scars all over my chest and stomach. I knew how terrible I must have looked. I squeezed Alice's hands to get her attention so that she would look up at me again.

"Alice. Please don't' cry. I know it looks bad but...it's really not that bad. I'm not in a lot of pain." I tried to sit up straight, so that I could prove my point but a large jolt of pain went through my back and I was forced to wince and lean forward again. Alice gasped and grabbed my shoulders to try and steady me. After a moment I told her I was okay and she helped me into the tub. She said that she wanted to give me a little privacy and that Jasper and he would be just outside the door if I needed them. And with that she left me to my thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I was done with my bath, I drained the tub and grabbed a towel from the floor. Then I realized that I still couldn't stand up. So, I called Jasper in from the other room. He came bursting into the room and it made me laugh a little. Then he looked at me hesitantly. I think he expected me to be naked. But, I had wrapped my body in a towel so that that wouldn't happen.

"Calm down Jazz. I just need you to help me out. Please."

Jasper sighed in relief and flashed me a classic smile. He picked me up bridal style but, because of how low in the tub I was, it was a little awkward. He had to replace me in his arms and, in doing so, he hit one of the major bruises on my back. I yelped in shock and pain and Jasper instantly tensed up.

"Oh god. Bella, what's wrong ?" The pain didn't stop. It just kept coming, even after he wasn't touching it anymore. He hurried in the room and placed me on the bed. I told him it was my back and he hurried around the bed so that he could look. When he pulled the towel away, just enough to see my back, he gasped in shock and said something under his breath about killing the bastard who did this. I felt his cold hand go over the bruise and apply a little pressure to it. This caused another round of pain to come as I screamed out again. Only..something was different. This time, when I leant forward, the pain didn't lessen, it got even worse. But only this time, the pain moved to my stomach. I grasped my stomach in pain and leant forward even more. Jasper ran around again and knelt on the floor in front of me.

"Bella. What's wrong ? Where does it hurt ?"

"It's my stomach..or that general area. Holy..." I could barely even speak because of how bad the pain was. I turned my body, only slightly, to the right to look at Jasper but that intensified the pain by almost a dozen. I screamed out in pain as Jasper started yelling for Edward and Carlisle.

Oh no...this can't be good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Alright, I know it's short. But i'm gonna have the next chapter be longer and up tomorrow either late afternoon or night.**

**So please review. It will get the chapter to you faster !**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	8. When Reality Hits Edward's POV

**Author's Note: Alright. Here we go. I know I left you guys with a totally terrible cliff last chapter. And I thoroughly apologize. And I know all the drama is happening right now and it's kinda sad. But it will get happier as it goes along. Don't get me wrong, there will be bumps but it will still be happy. Now, I want to thoroughly thank you guys for the amazing reviews. I'm soo happy that you guys are enjoying my writing ! So, just a big huge thank you.**

**Now on with this chapter. Enjoy :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Reality Hits - Edward's POV

The courses of true love never did run smooth.

-Shakespeare

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

I instantly started to worry at Alice's words. I didn't hear anything going on upstairs. Did something go wrong ? Was she hurt ? Was it as bad as I had feared ?

"What is it Alice ? What's wrong ? Is she okay ?" The look on Alice's face didn't comfort me in any way, shape or form. After a moment, I saw her eyes start to water. I walked swiftly to her and took her in my arms. "Alice, you need to tell me what it is. I am a doctor after all." I was trying to keep the undeniable worry out of my voice. But I knew that they could all hear it.

"Sh-She's so weak Edward. When she tried to hug me, I could barely feel it. And the bruises... oh god Edward, the bruises are everywhere. And scars and cuts in some places too." After that, Alice began to cry again. I knew that this must be hard for her.

Oh Bella.. how could this happen ? Why did I let her go all those years ago ? Why hadn't I kept her safe ? My poor sweet Bella.. All of a sudden, I heard a scream come from upstairs. I would recognize that scream anywhere.

Bella.

The scream was followed by Jasper screaming for my father and myself. I moved Alice out of the way and sprinted up the stairs to the third floor. Taking them two steps at a time. Carlisle wasn't far behind me, but took a turn on the second floor to go and get his medical bag. When I reached the room I burst through the door. But what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks.

Bella was sitting at the edge of the bed, in only a towel, hunched forward and leaning onto Jasper. I could hear her heaving breaths from the door. Something was wrong. Jasper was rubbing her back, but I knew he must have felt helpless for her. He wouldn't have known what to do in a situation like this. His head snapped to me a few seconds after I had stormed into the room. His eyes were a mix of terror, fear and shock. I knew he was worried. He loved Bella. But I don't think anyone was as worried as I was.

I rushed over to her bedside. I tried to sit her up straighter but that only caused her more pain. Carlisle ran into the room with his bag but I insisted that we take her to the hospital. He said that we should call an ambulance and I said that I didn't want her to wait that long. I went to her side and whispered into her ear.

"Love, i'm sorry this is going to cause you pain, but I have to move you. We're taking you to the hospital I promise you I will not leave your side." she grunted in response, it wasn't much, but I was glad to get something. I took a deep breath, knowing what was about to come. I told Jasper that when I said to, that he had to move out from under her. " Alright, on the count of three. One... Two... Three !"

Jasper moved out from under Bella as I put my arms under her legs and around her back. I nearly burst into tears when she started to scream and cry out in pain. I carried her down the stairs swiftly, but gently. I rushed her to my Volvo. Jasper slid in so that I could lay her head on his lap, while Carlisle rode up front with me. He called ahead to the hospital to make sure that they were ready for us. Bella wasn't screaming anymore, she was practically passed out in Jasper's lap. All I could do was vow to do everything in my power to make her okay.

She has to be alright... she just has to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour of pre-op.

3 hours of surgery.

and 30 minutes of post-op.

As I walked down the hall to give Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, I recalled all that was wrong with Bella. She had 3 broken ribs, quite a bit of internal bleeding, which explained the very severe bruising along her stomach and lower back, the cut on her leg had needed several stitches and had gotten slightly infected, and... the reason for the severe pain was..

A miscarriage.

Bella was pregnant with that vile monster's child. We had a specialist come in and check her out while we were in surgery. There were no signs of rape or 'forced entry'. Which meant that Bella must have willingly had sex with him. Either that, or he wasn't rough with her.

We were forced to enforce some of her broken ribs with metal rods, due to the extent of the break, so they will have to be removed later on. I am thankful to know that she will make a full recovery. At least from the physical injury. But i'm worried. I'm worried about how she will react when I tell her that she was pregnant, and that she had lost the baby. Could she have known ? Or would she have ever guessed ?

I had finally reached the double doors that lead to the waiting room. I had to stop for a moment to compose myself. I took a deep breath and pushed through the doors. All 5 heads shot up at exactly the same time. But only two people actually moved. Esme and Alice rushed over to me to give me a hug and ask how Bella was. I told them to sit down and I would explain everything. And I did.

The signs that she had been being beaten for quite some time now. About her ribs. And the bleeding. And the cut in her leg. And, lastly... the miscarriage.

By the end of my speech, Esme, Alice and Rosalie were all in tears. I went to sit beside Esme to comfort her, because Carlisle was still tending to Bella. I didn't know what to think at the moment. I mean, I was relieved that my Bella was going to be okay. But how okay can you be after losing a child ?

After a few minutes with my family, I told them that I would come back out when they could come and see Bella. After that, I set back through then large doors and down to the room that Bella would be in. When I got there, I didn't go in right away. I leant against the wall beside the door, and thought about what has happened, even in just the last few hours. How could my life, that had been going great for me so far, turned so horribly wrong in such a short amount of time ?

I slid down the wall, to the floor and did something I hadn't done in a long time. I cried. I cried for me, and how I wasn't able to see the signs sooner. I cried for Bella, because she had been being abused and yet I promised her that I would find her and keep her safe. I cried for the unborn child, that never got the chance to experience the world. I cried for Carlisle and Esme, who had lost their daughter once already and had to watch her suffer when they finally got her back. I cried for Alice, for having to watch her best friend and sister suffer and not being able to do anything about it. I cried for Jasper, and how distant he got the first time Bella left and how hard it must be to watch his baby sister suffer. And I cried for Rosalie, who knew what it was like to have a violent person near you. And I cried for Emmett, who felt like he couldn't do anything to make the people around him feel any better.

I wanted Bella. I wanted to be with her, forever. Just like I promised her. And I knew it would be difficult. But no matter the obstacle or challenge or barrier, we could make it through. I loved her with everything I had. And I would never let any harm come to her again. And with that final thought at the front of my mind, I stood up, wiped my face, took a deep breath, and walked into my angel's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Alright, not as long as I wanted but I have an essay to write before the week is out. I will come up with another chapter in the next few days. I do have a commitment after school that may take me away from the story but I will get you chapters. Promise guys !**

**Please review. It DOES make me write faster. And it makes me smile :) --- see teehee**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	9. Love Through Suffering Bella

**Author's Note: Ohmygosh. You guys are soo amazing that I don't even know what to say. I got so many reviews for the last chapter. I'm so thankful to you guys for sticking with my story and reviewing and everything. I was really nervous about putting my writing up here for people to see but, with all you guys supporting me, it's just been a thrill. So thank you soo much for all of your amazing support.**

**And I hit 100 reviews today ! Thanks a million, again !**

**Alright, now here's the chapter. Enjoy. :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Through Suffering - Bella's POV

The way to love anything

is to realize that it might be lost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

It was so beautiful. Everything about it was. The way it looked. The way it smelled. They way everything felt. The way I felt. I felt free and unattached. This place was beautiful. But I didn't really feel like I was in a place at all. I was in a place between places. With colours and scents and things and people. But not really people. Maybe just aura's. Energy. It's completely amazing.

But despite all these amazing things around me. I only see one thing.

The surface.

It was within my grasp. I could reach just above my head and take hold of it. But I didn't want to yet. Why would I want to willingly go back ? My life was a disaster when I left it. I was being beaten and abused, I had a father that didn't care about me and I was in serious amounts of pain. Why should I go back. But, just then, I heard something from the other side of the surface. I knew it was someone who must be near my bed or, wherever I was now. I knew that, when I passed out, I was on my way to the hospital in the car but, i'm not sure where I was. I recognized the voice on the other side.

It was Edward. My Edward.

He was still there ? He stayed with me ? Did he still love me the same way he did 8 years ago ? I wasn't sure if he did or not. I didn't think it was, considering how plain and ordinary I was. And also considering my current... state. But, I was determined to find out. And with that though in my head, I reached up and grasped the surface.

_I'm coming Edward... I love you._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was, just as I had expected it. That annoying beeping sound signalling that I was in a hospital. My heart monitor. I hated that thing so much. I always have. But at least the heart monitor meant that I was alive. I started to gain more consciousness over a few minutes. There weren't any voices anymore, which meant that there probably wasn't anyone in the room. But then, as I tried to move my head, I realized that there was something on top of it. I started to open my eyes, but the light was too bright, so I kept them shut. But I started to move a little bit more. I moved my hand more and more. But the more I moved it, the more this familiar feeling returned. Finally, I was strong enough to open my eyes I did, and what I saw made me want to cry.

It was Edward.

He was in a chair beside my bed, hunched over in, what looked like, a really uncomfortable position and he was holding my hand. He stayed ! He's here ! He's really here ! I tried to move so that I could get closer to him but a huge wave of pain shot through my entire body, which made me gasp loudly and clench my teeth to keep from screaming. My heart monitor picked up speed immediately. That, combined with my gasp, caused Edward to shoot awake. When his eyes saw my face and he saw that I was in pain he jumped from the chair and walked across the room to get, what I assumed, was more morphine. I immediately missed the touch of his hand but, he was back at my side almost instantly, putting the morphine into my IV wire. After, he took my hand again and leaned forward to move my hear from my face and to kiss me on the forehead.

"I'm soo glad you're up." He whispered. "I was soo worried about you." I looked into his eyes and knew that every word was true.

"You stayed" it scared me how hoarse and dry and scratchy my voice was. That can't be a good sign. But, Edward didn't even seem to notice. He reached one of his hands forward and stroked my cheek.

"Of course I stayed. And i'm not going anywhere. I promised, remember ?" He did promise. I still can't believe he actually stayed, here, with me. Broken, beaten and plain me. I leaned into his touch and tried to bring my hand up to cover his, but it hurt. And it hurt bad. I winced very visibly and Edward thought it was him, so he pulled his hand away from my face. I hated the loss of contact. I was about to tell him that it wasn't his fault when the door opened. When I saw Carlisle come through that door, it was like I had never left. I don't think I realized how much I missed him. He was like a second father to me. When he turned to look at me, I couldn't help the huge, goofy smile that came onto my face. He smiled his fatherly smile back and I knew I was home again.

"Bella, i'm so glad to see you awake. You've got everyone so worried. The 7 of us have been worried sick." He said as he walked over to me to check my vitals. But now I was confused. 7 ? Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward...who else ? It couldn't be...could it ? Carlisle must have seen the confused look on my face. He chuckled and was about to answer but, Edward beat him to it.

"Rosalie and Emmett are here too. They drove back from Washington University." I was shocked when he said this. They drove all that way, for me ? "Do you want to see them ? I know everyone wants to see you." I did want to see them. I've missed every single one of them soo much in the last few years. I nodded my head and Edward left the room to go and get them. But no without kissing me first. I blushed red because Carlisle was still in the room. They both chuckled and then Edward left. Carlisle came to sit where Edward had been and looked at me with a reserved expression. I knew the news that came next was going to be bad.

"Bella.. i'm afraid I have some bad news..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm really sorry it's short and late. But i'm freaking about school work. I almost didn't get this out but I wanted to get something to you. I'm going to give you guys some fair warning. Please don't expect a chapter tomorrow. I'm sorry but I have soo much to do. I swear I will have at least one chapter out by Friday night. I hope you guys understand.**

**Please review and thanks again for understanding.**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	10. A Life, Lost Edward's POV

**Author's Note: Okay, first off, I want to thank you guys for your amazing support. I never imagined my story would become this popular or that I would have such fantastic readers. So thank you soo much. Second, I want to thank you guys for understanding about the lateness of this chapter. I know i've been giving you guys updates basically every day, and I plan on continuing that once my work load gets a little bit smaller. But for now, I am getting them out to you as fast as I possibly can. And a big thanks for all the reviews. They're all amazing. **

**So, for my faithful readers, I give you this chapter. Enjoy :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Life, Lost - Edward's POV

Death

is not the greatest loss in life.

The greatest loss

is what dies inside us while we live.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

As I walked back down the long hallway to Bella's room, with my family trailing behind me, I began to worry about the state that Bella would be in when we got there. I knew that Carlisle had the intention of telling her about the baby when I walked out the door. Neither Carlisle, nor I, knew how she would react to what has happened. I had warned my whole family before bringing them back here and had asked them to not come in the room for a minute or two so that I can go and make sure that she's alright.

When I got the door, I didn't hesitate this time. I just walked straight in. But when I saw Bella just staring off into space I got worried. I looked at Carlisle who, also, had a worried expression. I walked over to the bed and sat in the edge beside her, being sure not to do anything that would cause her harm or pain. I reached for her hand. The second our hands touched, she began to slowly turn her head towards me. He expression was extremely vacant. But, as soon as her eyes met mine, they began to water and a frown came over her face.

"I'm a terrible person." She whispered it so low that I almost didn't hear it. Then, she burst into painful sobs and put her face in her hands, I quickly moved towards her, took her in my arms and held her tight as she cried. I rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear. Eventually her crying calmed and her breathing had evened out. Her hands were still grasping the front of my shirt so tight, I worried that she might hurt herself. when I finally looked up and took my head out of her beautiful hair, I saw my family watching us. they knew that I still loved her, who wouldn't. But, i'm not sure if they realized just how much damage had been done to her. Especially Rosalie or Emmett. Carlisle was holding Esme close to him as a few tears went down her cheeks. I knew that it must be tearing them up inside to watch their other daughter go through this. Alice was, to my surprise, trying to soothe Jasper. This surprised me only because Jasper is usually the one who always did the soothing. And I mean always. I knew that Alice was hurting to but, it was nice that she understood how hard this was for him. I then looked to Rosalie and Emmett. This was an even more... bizarre sight. Rosalie was standing, alone, crying into her hands, while Emmett was standing only a few inches away, by himself, looking completely reserved, when he realized I was looking at him, he took his eyes off of Bella and met mine. I saw the undeniable pain and suffering in them. After only a few seconds, he turned from me and back to Bella. But, Bella looked up and into his eyes and gasped at what she saw in them. Emmett looked at her for only a moment longer and then sprinted from the room. I went to go after him when I felt Bella grab onto my shirt even tighter and whisper to me.

"Please don't leave me..."

How was I to respond to that ? I couldn't leave her when she talked to me like that. I looked at her and leant back and held her tight. I looked up at Carlisle and he immediately got the message. He kissed Esme on her head and walked toward the door to go find Emmett. Esme then moved towards Rosalie and comforted her. I was taken from my surroundings, however, by some sniffles and scattered breathing coming from beside me. Bella had started to cry again but, this time it was different before. It wasn't as heavy, but still sounded like she was in enormous amounts of emotional pain. I kissed her head reassuringly, letting her know I wasn't going anywhere and she just held onto me tighter in response. After a few more moments, Esme lead Rosalie from the room, to go and find Carlisle and Emmett I assume, followed by Jasper and Alice. They closed the door behind them and we were alone at last. I pulled away from her, but only as far as I had to so that I could see her face. It was red and puffy from crying, and her cheek and right eye had bruising on it. But despite all of this, she was still as beautiful as ever. She was still my Bella. I stroked her cheeks and wiped the remnants of her tears away. I smiled at her and she gave me a very small grin back, but it was something.

"Are you alright ?" I knew it was a completely retarded question. But I needed to ask. I had to know what kind of state she was in. Her smile quickly disappeared and she looked away from my face and at her hands, which were still securely wrapped around the front of my shirt.

"This is all my fault. Everything...everything that's happened today and...over the last few months. And i'm sorry." At this she looked up into my face again and had more tears coming down her face. "I'm sorry I came here and messed up your life. I hurt everyone by coming here and... you're all being so nice to me even after I left all those years ago. I don't deserve it." She looked down and began to let go of my shirt and to pull away from me. I immediately went into panic mode and reached up to catch her face between my hands. I looked her straight in the eye and spoke in a smooth and calm tone. Or as calm as I could get it in considering my current semi-panic attack.

"That's not true Bella. You haven't hurt anyone. you've done nothing wrong." I prayed that she wouldn't be as stubborn as I remembered her. But then again, she wouldn't be my Bella if she wasn't.

"But what about Emmett. He was so upset and...he left. And Jasper. I've never seen him look so upset and solemn. Not since he first got here. And Carlisle.. he started crying today. It was only for a minute but he was crying. I've never seen him cry before. And Esme, Rosalie and Alice... they were all hurting soo much. I did that to them ! All of them ! And you, you're so upset and tense. I can feel it. I've always been able to. Ever since we were little. I did this... I did it all. I don't want to be a terrible person anymore. It's my fault he died...it's all m-my f-f-fault." After that, everything she said came out in mumbles and was muffled by sobs. I pulled her in close and she cried into my shoulder. After a little bit her sobs began to calm, I pulled away from her and looked into her face. When she looked up, she didn't look at me, she looked over my shoulder.

"It's not your fault Bella. You haven't done anything wrong." It was Alice speaking. I hadn't realized that my whole family, plus Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had joined us again.

"Bella we love you. No matter what." exclaimed Rosalie.

"We weren't crying because of you Bella, we were crying for you. We all lost something when you left. You took a piece of each of us with you when you left. And having you back here, with us is simply amazing. We're all overjoyed that you're here with us. We just wish that you weren't in the state that you're in now." Of course, Esme was the voice of reason.

"You know how much I love you Bella. I always have. I just... couldn't bear to see my baby sister like this. It just... I never knew anything could hurt this much." Emmett spoke, and i'm certain he astounded everyone, though no one seemed to show it. Rosalie took his hand then and I saw him squeeze it without breaking eye contact with Bella. Then, Jasper stepped up to the bed and looked at me and I instantly knew what he wanted. I took Bella's hands in my own and kissed them both and then, stepped away sp that Jasper could have his moment with her.

"I'm soo sorry I hurt you Bella. In the bedroom... I panicked and I didn't know what to do. And i'm sorry for how I acted earlier. It's just... like Esme said. you took a part of me with you when you left. A part of me.. I don't think I was even sure I had until then. You know I love you right ? you're still my baby sister... forever... like we promised. Remember ?" His voice was so hopeful, it almost hurt. I turned to see Alice with nothing but love for the both of them in her eyes. My eyes went back to Bella and I saw the love in them. I wasn't jealous, because I knew what kind of love it was. It was a very special kind of brother sister love. A love that, I don't even think I had with Alice. Bella nodded and whispered something to him that I wasn't able to hear and attempted to lean forward to hug him, but she winced from pain. Jasper saw it and leaned into her instead, obviously not wanting her to be in pain, but wanting to hug her just as much as she did. They hugged for a moment then Jasper pulled away and kissed her forehead and got up to go back to Alice, but not before mumbling, "Love you sis."

I went back to sit with Bella and as I pulled her close she looked up at me and I knew she didn't feel as bad as she did before. She felt much less tense now and I made a mental note to give a huge thank you to everyone later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the sentimental, everyone started to talk as if everything was normal. Talking about school and their lives since she had left. Bella was very quiet but listened intently to how everyone had been since she had left. I knew it hurt her to hear about how everyone had got along. to a certain extent, to her, it must have sounded as if we had just forgotten her after she left. I saw the sparkle of worry and sadness in her eyes. She may be smiling, slightly, but I knew her better than that.

when it got late, everyone left and Carlisle checked her over before he went home for the night. He reminded me that I had work in the morning but I told him I would be staying here for the night. He left and I went to check Bella's vitals for myself. Just to be extra sure, of course. She looked at me and watched me with worried eyes.

"Edward. You have work in the morning. Its and internship and it's really important. Maybe you should go home and get a proper night's sleep." He voice was getting weaker now as the pain and sleepiness crept up on her. I knew that she didn't want me to leave, and that she was only thinking of me. But I couldn't stand to be away from her. No again. No anymore. I went over to her bed, took off my shoes, jacket and shirt, leaving me in an undershirt and sweatpants, which Esme had brought for me during Bella's surgery. I slid under the covers next to her, but not before turning out the lights. I pulled her into my chest and she got comfortable. I kissed her forehead and started rubbing soothing circles on her back to help her sleep. But, before she drifted to sleep I whispered to her.

"I love you, Bella. And i'm not going anywhere. Ever."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Alright. A nice, lengthy chapter for you guys. I'm sorry for the delay and I promise to have another update to you guys soon ! I have 3 tests, a project and an essay due on Monday, so you may not get an update till Tuesday. But i'll do my very best to get one out before then.**

**Please review, it will help me write faster.**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	11. Pushing Through Bella's POV

**Author's Note: Alright guys, here we go again :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who is following this story. I know that lots of author's get mad when people read their stories and don't review, they only subscribe. But knowing that people like my story enough to read it every single time I review... it really means a lot to me. I've been having a rough few days with some...family issues. And this story, as well as the reviews, are really helping me to make it through.**

**I do have a special shout-out I would like to make. I don't plan on doing this often but, this person really deserves one for the kind words that they made for me. So thanks to everyone, but this person gets a special thanks.**

**Twilighter ()**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pushing Through - Bella's POV

Understanding

is the first step to acceptance,

and only with acceptance

can there be recovery.

-J. K. Rowling

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke the next morning, utterly exhausted, but feeling very comfortable. I fidgeted a little bit but didn't move to much because of the restraints around my waist. It was then that I also realized that my pillow was moving. I opened my eyes to see Edward, with his arms wrapped around me, fast asleep. He looked so lovely and peaceful. I reached my hand up to stroke his cheek lightly and smiled to myself. I missed him so much in my time away. I don't think I could ever leave again. I pulled my hand from his face, careful not to wake him, and began to look around the room. It was a classic hospital room. Just like the ones I have been in countless times before. Then, I heard what sounded like deep breathing. It wasn't Edwards, because his was much less heavy than this one was. And it couldn't have been mine, because I would be able to tell the difference. I carefully, not to wake Edward or to cause myself any further damage, turned in his arms to see who else was there. Sitting in the other small chair beside my bed was Emmett. He was hunched over and fast asleep. What was he doing here ? Didn't he have to go back to school ?

I slowly moved Edward's arms from around me and, without causing myself too much pain, moved towards Emmett. I touched his hand and started to pat it, hoping it would wake him up. After a few moments he began to stir. When he opened his eyes and saw me, he instantly moved forward.

"Bella, are you alright ? Is anything wrong ? I'm sorry I startled you." I guess my expression looked pained to him. My chest was throbbing my leg was nearly on fire. I leaned back and motioned for him to come forward and to be quiet so that we didn't wake Edward.

"What are you doing here Em ? Shouldn't you be driving back to school with Rose today ?" He chuckled very lightly. He wasn't acting like himself, and it was really starting to worry me.

"I should. We should, but i'm not leaving my little sister like this." his voice turned serious now as he moved towards the bed, knelt on the floor and too my hand between his. "I lost you once, and I nearly lost you all over again. I love you Bells...and i'm not letting anything happen to you again." He sounded so remorseful. Almost like what happened to me before was his fault. It made me want to cry how much pain I had caused him. Turns out I was crying, because Emmett released one of his hands and reached out to stop the tears from falling. He had a small, sad smile on his face.

"I'm soo sorry Em. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't mean to come and cause you so much pain." I paused to try and compose myself, then continued "Why did you leave before ?" By the look on his face, he was expecting the question. He squeezed my hands a little more and then looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. And please don't think it's your fault, because it's not. It's just... not having any siblings has made me love my friends even more. Especially our lot of friends. I mean, i've lived here since I can remember so, I've always had the Cullen's. They accept me in their home all the time and with open arms. They're basically my second family. But you... you've never just been my friend Bella. Even when I first met you, I felt this... need. This need to keep you close to me and to protect you. That's why I was always there. When you broke your arm in grade 3 from falling out of the tree, or when you got a concussion in grade 9 from getting a basketball in the head." At this he chuckled a little. "I promised myself that I would always be there. For all my friends, but especially for you. Because just like me, you're alone to. In the sense of not having a sibling I mean. That's why I left. Because I made that promise to myself and.. I broke it caused so much damage. But I promise.. it won't happen again. If this guy comes looking for you, Bella I swear..." I put my finger on his lips. He didn't have to say any more. I can't believe that Emmett felt this way. I mean, I knew that he cared for me like a sister. I cared for him as a brother, maybe even more than that. But I never knew that he made that promise...or that he was that worried about me. I pulled him towards me, ignoring the searing pain that went through my body and squeezed him tight. He hugged me back but, he did it a little too tightly and I couldn't suppress the hiss of pain that escaped my lips. Also, my heart monitor began to accelerate. Emmett pulled away and started to panic, and all the commotion woke Edward, who was on immediate alert.

"Bella ? What's wrong ? Emmett ! What did you do ?"

"I didn't do anything. I was here to think and I dozed off."

"Then why is she in soo much pain ?"

"Because she pulled me in for a hug, probably not realizing how much it would hurt."

"But Emmett, you should have stopped her ! She could have done even more damage !"

"STOP" This stopped them both and made them turn towards me. I was still in a whole load of pain, but I didn't want them fighting because of me. Edward rushed to take my other hand.

"I'm sorry Bella. Here, let's put you back on your back so you can get comfortable again." Emmett moved to my other side and moved me, gently, to my back again. It was weird having the bed to myself, and I wished that Edward was still in the bed with me. After a moment, Emmett's cell phone rang and I knew who it would be. He talked for a moment, then spoke to us.

"That was Rose. She's worried sick so, I better get home." He walked over to me, kissed me on the forehead and promised to be back later. He shook Edward's hand, which turned into a man hug, then left the room. Edward moved towards me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you still in pain ?" He worried soo much.

"No, i'm fine. But I think that you have an internship to go to." At the mention of him leaving I frowned, and so did he. I took his hand in mine and gave in an encouraging squeeze. "You'll come and visit me when you can, right ?" My voice sound so hopeful, it was almost pathetic, but I didn't care. I wanted him here. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, and of course, my heart went crazy, causing my heart monitor to go crazy. Edward stopped and chuckled.

"That's embarrassing..." I mumbled under my breath. This only seemed to encourage Edward.

"I think it's cute." He said as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Our lips moved together and I remembered how good he tasted. It was purely Edward. I could barely even decipher it. But, all too soon, he pulled away. I pouted a little, which caused him to chuckle again. "I'll be back as soon as I can, love. I promise." And with that, he got up and let go of my hand. I missed the contact immediately. He got to the door and turned around too look me in the eye. "I love you, Bella." And with that, he walked from the door and off to save more lives.

"I love you too, Edward." I said to myself. "Always."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Another chapter, and much sooner than I thought. I think i'm gonna give myself some props :D Alright, i'm done.**

**Please review, it makes me smile.**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	12. A Sigh Of Relief Edward's POV

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed and is reading this story. I don't really have a lot to say except that chapter's should be coming to you guys every other day. I'm going to be writing as fast as I can and i'm lucky because I have an easy week at school this week because the grade 10's at my school have Literacy Test so I don't have to go to school. So that gives me a lot of extra time.**

**Alright Guys, here's the chapter. Enjoy :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Sigh Of Relief - Edward's POV

It is such a relief

to be faced with love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

I couldn't focus on my internship all day. I was too worried about Bella. Carlisle promised that he would be her doctor while she was here and that, if anything went wrong, he would page me right away. I had planned on going to see her when my shift was over, regardless. I looked at the clock, again. I had been doing it all day and it had been making the day seem even longer. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw what time it was. It was 3:30 and my internship officially ended at 4. I only had half an hour left and decided to spend it in the walk-in clinic. There wasn't a lot going on there usually and I was too anxious to do any real work anyway. I walked down to the clinic and helped some people there. Just as I was about to walk through the door to sign out, a nurse came over to me.

"Oh, , before you go, do you think you could see one last patient before you go ? He'll be really quick." I might as well, I thought. It will look good to the Chief. I took the folder from the nurse and thanked her. I walked to the end of the row of beds and there was young man sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked pretty tall, about 6'5 or so, and he had shoulder-length black hair. He was rather tanned as well. I'd never seen him around before. I took a look at this papers and didn't recognize the name. I walked over to him and did the normal doctor thing.

"Good Afternoon. I'm and i'll be taking care of you this afternoon. What seems to be the problem Mr..." I looked down at the paper for his last name. "Black ?"

He looked down at his cradled right hand and explained that he was driving and tried to swerve around a deer. He slammed his wrist on the steering wheel and was worried he had done some damage to it. I checked it over and discovered that it was only a mild sprain. While I was wrapping his hand I asked him what he was doing here in Forks.

"I have a feeling that my girlfriend may be here. She didn't leave a not so, I thought i'd try somewhere that she talks about a lot." He seemed rather upset that his girlfriend had left. I knew how he must feel.

"That would defiantly not be good. Do you mind me asking who your girlfriend is ? I've lived here my whole life and, I might be able to help you find her." He seemed to be stumped by my question. What's so terrible about asking who she was ? He got tense for a moment but then loosened up.

"It's alright. I wanted to surprise her. Wouldn't want to ruin it." This, he said a bit cynically. It got me slightly worried about his intentions but, there's nothing I can do about it.

"Alright Mr. Black, you're all set. Just take it easy for a few days and then you should be good as new." I set out to go and sign out when I heard him call me back.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, do you mind if I do ask you something ?"

"Of course. How can I help ?"

"Do you happen to know some guy named Emmett something ? I can't remember his last name but my girlfriend mentioned him once or twice." That was rather odd. But then again, Emmett did say that he had met a lot of new people out at school. I didn't even think about it and gave him Emmett's cell number and told him to call him up. He thanked me again and left the clinic. Now, time to go and see my angel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got to Bella's room I had changed out of my lab jacket and into something more comfortable. When I opened the door I saw Bella, leaning against the pillows with and iPod, that I recognized as my own, in her lap and she was reading a book. I looked closely at the title, _Romeo and Juliet_. Figures. Count on my Bella to continue to read the same books and plays that she's been reading since she was a teenager. I chuckled lightly and walked over to her. She obviously didn't hear me because of the iPod and she looked so into her reading that she hadn't noticed me at all. I walked over to the bed and stopped a few inches from her. I leaned forward to kiss her head. She jumped back a little in surprise and looked up at me. Then, despite all the bruising, she smiled her amazing Bella smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I went and sat beside her and she immediately leaned into me while removing her ear buds.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you come in. And sorry about the iPod. Esme brought it, along with some of my old books that I left at your house. I always wondered where they went." She laughed lightly and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"It's alright. I don't mind you using it. Anything that is mine, is yours. Besides, I haven't had the chance to musically educate you in years. I can't imagine the taste you have now"

"I remember. you used to make me come over every Saturday afternoon and educate me on your 'weekly musical finds'" She giggled.

"Hey, you know that you enjoyed coming over"

"I didn't deny that." She reached up to kiss me on the lips. I met her half way and it was as if no time had passed at all. She tasted just like I remembered her. Like vanilla and cinnamon and strawberries and everything sweet. She pulled back all too soon and smiled up at me. But after a moment, she turned away and looked down at her hands, which cradled one of mine. I put my finger under her chin and turned her face back to me.

"Bella, love what's wrong ?" She looked down again and mumbled to herself for a moment, then turned back to me.

"What are we Edward ?" The question was odd, but I sort of expected it. What were we ?

"Bella.." I stroked the side of her face as I thought of just how to say what I wanted to say. "I love you. I have ever since I first laid my eyes on you. And I will always love you. No matter what happens. And I know that, the only thing that I want more than anything in the world, is to be with you. To be with you always and forever." By the end of my little speech I knew that I had said what was in my heart. And that was really all that mattered. I looked at Bella and saw tears in her eyes. She hugged me tight and hid her face in my chest as she cried. After a few minutes of rubbing her back and telling her that I loved her, she pulled out from my chest and looked up into my face.

"I don't want anything more, than to be with you. I've thought of you every day. And Edward... I was never able to imagine a full life for myself without you." And with that, she kissed me again and I got lost. I knew that I would have to ask her about what had happened to her and what was going to happen to us. But I knew I couldn't live without her. And at this moment, that's all that mattered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet, Sweet Revenge - Jacob's POV

Two wrongs

don't make a right.

But it makes us feel better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I left the hospital, I know that I had found Bella. I may not have seen her, but that Cullen bastard was one of the few people she ever talked about when we were together. I knew that, even if I couldn't get to her directly, I had to attack her assets. Like that Emmett guy. Bella used to talk about how he was this really important guy to her. All I have to do is come up with some lie about myself and get him to meet me. If I rough him up a bit that will get my point across. But I have to make sure I get the information out of him that I want before I do anything rash. All I have to do is get Bella away from them. then I can follow through with my plan. I just hope she realizes it before someone gets really, really hurt.

Better be careful, Bella. I'm watching.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: WOW. That's all I have to say. The very end part was EXTREMELY spur of the moment. I didn't pl****an it at all. But I did want to add some more drama. So, please tell me what you think. This is where the plot line starts to get thick, but you will have some really sweet moments throughout like the Bella and Edward moment.**

**Please review, it makes me smile :)**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	13. Say What ? Emmett's POV

**Author's Note: HA ! I can't believe I got soo many of you ! That was amazing, but I do apologize. I agree, it was cruel. Alright guys. Thanks once again for the amazing reviews. I know I may not have gotten back to a lot of you, but when you write a lot, I tend to send you a little letter of appreciation. So keep that in mind when reviewing.**

**Anyway, a little note on this chapter before we get started. I decided to take a little bit of a different route with this chapter. Please tell me if you don't like it. It won't hurt my feelings or anything. I promise. And I would really appreciate the criticism. **

**Anywho, here it goes. Enjoy :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Say What ? - Emmett's POV

When on our own,

we only think of ourselves.

But when we have other people there,

we feel loved.

We feel hope.

We feel protected.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 25

Holy Shit ! I must have sounded like a total pussy ! And Edward heard that too ? Oh man ! I was soo never gonna live this down. I mean, everything I said to Bella was true but.. still ! It was all gushy and sad and... whatever. But.. the weird part, I kinda didn't care. I mean, she was my baby sis. No matter what anyone said about Biology. She always will be my sister. I just can't believe that this had happened to her. How could it ? Who would want to do this to someone as sweet as her ? I mean... she may only be about a year younger than me but... i've always seen her as just a kid. And she is still a kid. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way. And one more thing that's really been bugging me. Where the hell is her dad ? I mean, I know that the guy wasn't always there, the fact that Bella felt unloved by him since her mom died was one thing that changed her forever to anyone that knew her. But even now, he doesn't show up ? When she practically died because of what's been going on and she even lost a child ! I mean, what a royal bastard. Who would do that to their own child ? Their own daughter ?

As I pulled into the Cullen driveway, I remembered that I was here for a family meeting. Well, except for Edward and Bella of course. Carlisle and Esme wanted to talk to everyone about the present...situation. I parked and got out of the car, grabbing my cell phone and wallet on my way in. I locked the car as I walked up the porch to the front door. I didn't bother to knock, I hadn't knocked on this door in over 15 years.

"Hello ?"

"It's only me, Esme." I walked into the kitchen to find Esme cooking something, as usual. I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Emmett, dear. How was your day ? Oh, Rosalie has been worried sick about you." She gave me her classic 'how could you mister' look. I knew it was wrong what I did to Rosie. But I wasn't thinking at the time. And, I just had to go and see her. I hoped that Rosalie would understand that.

" I know mom, i'm sorry. Where is she ?" I am also aware that Esme isn't my mother. But she's always felt like a mother to me. I've been calling her mom since I was about 16 and didn't get along so well with my parents anymore. I knew she loved it because whenever I called her that, she lit up like the fourth of July. She knew I loved her like my mom, and I knew she loved me like her own son.

"She's in the back. She's been out there for a while. You better apologize mister. Our meeting will be starting as soon as Carlisle gets home from work." And with that, she went into the dining room. She was right. I was gonna make this right. I walked through the door at the end of the kitchen that led to the backyard. And there she was. Sitting in the grass, with the sunlight hitting her beautiful blonde hair so gloriously, just looking out at the forest. She used to do this a lot. When she had something to think about or when she just wanted to be left alone. But, I needed to talk to her. And this spot wasn't going to stop that. I walked over to her, not sure if she had heard me or not, and knelt behind her. I softly moved her hair from her shoulder, around the back of her head, to expose her neck. I bent down and kissed it, just like I knew she loved.

"That's not going to solve everything you know ?" I could tell she was smiling just by the way her voice sounded. I chuckled a little and moved so that I was sitting in front of her. She had her eyes closed but her mouth was in a small smile. I took her face between my two hands and pulled her towards me so that I could kiss her properly. After a moment of our lips moving harmoniously together, I pulled back to see her open her eyes. Now, I had to grovel.

"Baby, i'm soo sorry about last night. I just had soo many things running through my mind. I needed to go and see Bella. To apologize for just leaving yesterday. I heard how awful she felt about it. She felt like it was her fault, when really, it was mine. I just couldn't handle seeing my baby sister like that. you understand...don't you Rosie ?" I was practically begging. But I had renounced my manhood for the day with my speech earlier to Bella. Rose smiled her amazingly, beautiful smile and leaned forward to kiss me softly, then hug me.

"I know Em. I know how hard this must be for you. You've always been soo close to Bella." I nodded at that part. "I forgive you. But promise to at least leave me a note next time. You nearly gave me a heart attack !" We laughed together and we hugged. I knew everything would be okay now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle got home from work about a half hour after my talk with Rose. Now, we were all assembled at the dining room table. Carlisle and Esme at opposite ends of the table, with me and Rose on one side, and Jasper and Alice on the other. Nobody really knew what this meeting was about, but we knew who would start.

"Alright, obviously, Bella's arrival has taken us all off guard. Especially considering the manner in which she arrived. However, that does not change the fact that we are her family. All of us. It's our job to take care of her and to make sure that she stay's safe from now on. Now, Esme and I are going to offer our house to her and Edward until she is fully healed. Until then, Emmett and Rose can't simply quit school. Especially considering Emmett's scholarship. So, since they're at University of Washington, they'll be finished school soon, but they're also close. They've only got a few months of school left, not to mention all of the extended weekends. You are both welcome here whenever you would like to see Bella or anything else. You will stay here while you're in town and then go back to school. I don't want either of you falling behind. As for Alice and Jasper... I suppose it's up to the two of you what you would like to do considering that you have your wedding to plan. But the main point for this meeting was to establish who would be...staying around while Bella is here." With that said, Carlisle sat down and looked at the rest of us, expectantly. Did he actually think that we would leave ? Especially now ? I stood up, ready to say my small piece.

"I'm not leaving. Bella's my sister. And like you said, Carlisle. We're her family. She deserves to have us around. We've missed out on 8 years of her life..and I know I want to make that up to her. Especially considering what has clearly happened to her. So, me and Rose will continue school, like you said. But we'll be back as often as we can. And we'll be calling every few days, to check in at least." Jasper stood after I was finished and confirmed what I had said. Him and Alice would be able to do all their planning here and still be able to take care of Bella. He felt the same way about Bella that I did. Only more so. We knew we had to stay here. then suddenly, I felt something vibrating in my pocket. It was my phone. I excused myself to step into the kitchen so that I could take the call. I didn't recognize the number, but picked up anyway.

"Hello ?"

"Hi. Umm.. can I please speak to Emmett McCarty ?" It was a guy..sounded about my age. I shrugged it off and continued with my conversation.

"This is he"

"Oh, well it's an honour to talk to you. My name is Jacob Black and i'm applying for a transfer to University of Washington for football. The coach is an old friend of my dad's and I asked if there were any players he suggest I talk to. He gave me your number, so I figured I would give you a call. I hope you don't mind ?"

"Oh, umm, no. Of course, it's fine. Umm, what did you want to know ?"

"Oh, not a lot. But, i'm near Forks at the moment. Coach said you were there for a few days for family reasons. And I know you are probably very busy but, do you think we could meet for coffee down in Port Angeles ? Maybe in about 2 hours ?" I didn't see why I shouldn't. I mean, the kid is interested in the school, so I might as well help coach out. It's the least I could do.

"That sounds cool. Where did you want to meet ?"

"Oh, I know this little cafe off of Elm Drive. It's called 'Double Latte'. I'll meet you there."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I headed back into the dining room to tell everyone where I was going and that I should be back in a few hours. In enough time for dinner, of course. I kissed Rose and told her I loved her, then proceeded to the driveway to start the drive to Port Angeles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With One Shot - Jacob's POV

My body was doing one thing,

but my head was freakin' out.

What if it don't work ?

What If It Don't Work ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I sat in the cafe, waiting for Emmett to arrive, I knew exactly what I wanted. I knew my goal. And I would stop at nothing to achieve it.

the bell went off, signalling that someone else had entered the cafe. I looked up to see this big, muscular guy. He looked like a football player. He searched the crowd and I waved him over. Time to turn on the charm.

"Emmett McCarty ! wow, it's an honour to meet you." I shook his hand and he grinned at me, clearly pleased with himself. Chump.

"Hi, Jacob. It's nice to meet you. So, what kinds of questions did you want to ask ?" He moved to sit down, but I held onto his hand and pulled him closer to me. With my other hand, I reached for my back pocket and pulled out the gun I had stashed away. I hid it under my coat so no one else would see it, But I stuck it out enough so that he could see it. He looked down and then looked back at me with such hate in his eyes, he looked like a mad man.

"How about we go outside and talk ?" He nodded his head stiffly and lead the way outside. "Turn right." To the right was a small ally between the two shops. Perfect place to discuss.

"What do you want man ? I mean, you must have the wrong guy. I don't want any trouble." Ha, that's funny.

"Oh no, i'm certain I have the right guy. Emmett McCarty. 25 years of age. Attends University of Washington on a football scholarship. Has been dating girlfriend Rosalie Hale since grade 10. And has been best friends, and practical brother, to a one Bella Swan." At the mention of his girlfriends name, he tensed quite a bit, but at the mention of Bella's name, he went completely limp. So distraught he didn't even know what to do. Pity, really. I figured he would hit me or something.

"What. Do. You. Want ?" He asked this through clenched teeth. Haha. This was fun.

"Where is she ? I know you know and I want her back."

"Well, you can't have her. She's safe where she is. You're not taking her back. Not after what you did to her." So he knew. I guess he connected the dots. I figured as much. Hmm, not as dumb as he looks. I raised the gun to him and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Tell me what I want to know, or i'll let your girlfriend pay the price. Maybe she'll be my appetizer while Bella's my main dish."

"You'll never hurt her again. Not over my dead body." I laughed at the analogy.

"Fine then." I raised the gun, and shot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: DRAMA ! HOLY SHIT ! I know that you all want to kill me right now but, oh well. I finished this early and figured i'd delete the terrible April Fool's A/N. to anyone who didn't see it, you should give yourselves a pat on the back. For those of you who did, I apologize yet again. I just couldn't help it.**

**Anyway, Please review. It will help me to not pull a terrible joke again.**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	14. It's All My Fault Bella's POV

**Author's Note: Okay, i'm really happy about the feedback for Emmett's POV. Nobody said that they hated it...well except one person, who shall remain nameless. But not to worry, I probably won't be writing another in Emmett's POV. So, it's okay. Anyway, not much to say to day.**

**Soo, next chapter. Enjoy :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Is All My Fault... - Bella's POV

If you reveal your secrets to the wind

you should not blame the wind

for revealing them to the trees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

Once Edward left for work, I felt a sort of emptiness. I didn't want him to go, but I couldn't stop him from his dream. He'd always wanted to become a doctor, and I wasn't going to stand in the way of something else in his life. I took this time alone to think about what Emmett had said. I knew that he thought of me as a sister...but I never knew that he felt that way. That he felt soo strongly. I can see Emmett now, walking home, shaking his head, telling himself what a pussy he was for telling me all that stuff. I chuckled to myself. Classic Emmett. Not letting people see what an emotional and self-interested person he was. After another few minutes alone, I started to think about Jacob. More like worry about Jacob. What if he discovered me here ? What would he do ? Would he try and take me back ? I mean... I don't want to go back. I can't go back. Not there. Not with him. My heart monitor must have reacted to my anxiety because a nurse came jogging in.

"Are you in pain dear ? Maybe you should get some more rest." With that said, she walked over to the cabinet by the door and took out a syringe. She walked over to my IV wire and shot the liquid into the IV. "There. That should help you to calm down and get some sleep." And with that, she left the room. My eyes began to droop almost instantly. I didn't want to sleep, it felt like a waste. But I knew I couldn't fight it. So I let myself drift into the peacefulness of sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to voices in my room. I was too foggy from sleep to make them out right away. But I knew that there were at least two males and one female. I laid there for a moment as the voices got clearer.

"Look Edward, it's not your fault."

"It really isn't sweetheart."

"But what about her ? I mean...he was here. He was here soo close to her and..I mean...I talked about her...I mean...I could've..." He sighed heavily and it sounded like he sat down. I felt bad...Edward shouldn't feel bad because it probably wasn't his fault. But...who were they talking about.

"Carlisle..." This was a second female...she sounded soo sad...I couldn't even really tell who it was. "Is he...he's gonna be alright..isn't he ?" Ohmygod..it was Rose ! But what happened ? Who was she talking about ? What had happened ? Due to my over anxiety, my heart monitor started speeding up. I heard some shuffling and then I felt people beside me.

"Carlisle ?" It sounded like Esme... "Carlisle, what's wrong with her ? Is she alright ?" She sounded upset. I didn't want to make her upset.

"She's fine, love. I'm assuming that she is waking up and can hear us. Bella ? Come on Bella...wake up"

"Bella, love ? Can you hear me ?" Having said this, Edward took my hand in his and I felt the usual spark I did when he touched me. So, I struggled to open my eyes against the haze that the meds still held. Finally, I opened them to see Carlisle and Esme on my left and Edward on my right. He smiled down at me, but it wasn't his normal smile. It was small. It wasn't Edward. I turned to look at Carlisle and Esme and noticed that Esme's eyes were red. I got concerned immediately.

"What happened ?" I rasped. My voice was heavy with sleep but I cleared my throat and tried again. "What wrong ?" They all looked concerned then. I looked between the three of them, hoping that someone would answer my question.

"It's Emmett...he got shot down in Port Angeles." It was Rose. I had almost forgotten she was here. She stood and I saw her at the end of my bed. Her face was red and blotchy and her eyes were bloodshot. She had been crying. I immediately panicked.

"What ? What's happened to him ? Who did it ?" With that, I scrambled to sit up, ignoring the bursts of pain that shot through my chest. Stupid broken ribs. I sat up and looked straight at Rosalie. Carlisle and Edward had both grabbed onto my shoulders to try and get me to lay back down, but I wasn't having it.

"Bella, calm down. He's gonna be fine. Please lay back down." Edward said this gently, but forcefully. I stopped pushing against him, but refused to lay down. Emmett...how could this have happened to you ?

"I want to see him." I saw Edward hesitate and look at Carlisle.

"Bella...i'm not so sure.."

"I don't care if it's good for me or not. I want to see Emmett and I want to see him now." And with that, I moved, again ignoring the pain, and tried to stand up. I leaned into Edward for support. They offered me a wheelchair, but I wanted to be strong and walk. I heard Edward call me stubborn under his breath, but I ignored him. We walked down the long hallway that I knew soo well. When we got to a door and stopped, I knew we were there. I suddenly got overly nervous. As Edward opened, and when I saw Emmett, the tears that I didn't realize I was holding back, began to pour out of my eyes. I rushed over to his bed, as fast as I could, and took his hand in both of mine. Edward brought me a chair and told me to sit down, but I didn't listen. I was too busy crying and looking Emmett over through blurry eyes. He was asleep, as far as I could tell, and he had a huge bandage wrapped around his left forearm. I traced my shaking fingers over it and attempted to choke back a sob. I kept looking at Emmett's arm, not being able to take my eyes off of it. Suddenly, I felt a hand wipe the tears from my left cheek. I turned to see Emmett, looking at me with sad eyes and a very small smile. I let a sob escape me as I turned to hug him and draped myself over his large chest. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried. I didn't even care who else was watching or who else was in the room. All I cared about, in that moment, was that Emmett was okay. After a few minutes of crying, and Emmett rubbing my back, I pulled away. I kissed his cheek and then stood up straight. I kept a hold on Emmett's right hand with my left. When I felt that amazing shock go through my right hand, I knew who it was and squeezed it immediately.

"Oh Em...i'm so glad you're okay." You could tell I was still upset and still had tears to shed just from the tone of my voice. Emmett got a worried look on his face then.

"You haven't told her...have you ?" He asked, and I knew it wasn't directed at me. I looked at him intently, but when he didn't look at me, I turned to Edward.

"Didn't tell me what ?" Edward still didn't answer, and when I looked to everyone else in the room, I noticed that Alice and Jasper had joined us. I looked at each one of them and each one either wouldn't look at me at all, or looked extremely worried. "What is it ? Will someone please tell me ?" I turned back to Emmett and moved toward the bed. I squeezed his hand so that he would look at me. "Em...please. What is it ?" He looked torn but then he sighed and I prepared myself.

"Bella...the guy who shot me..I met him at a cafe down in Port Angeles because he said that the Coach gave him my number because he was interested in the football program. It turns out that he knew you..." he paused and looked at me. I was confused and urged him to continue with my expression. He sighed again and looked me straight in the eye. "Bella..it was Jacob. He's come to Forks....and he's come here for you."

I let the thought register for a moment. Jacob. He shot Emmett. He shot him and he was after me. Emmett got shot because of me. It was all my fault. And he was after me. And before I could completely register that everyone else was in danger, my eyes closed and I was taken into the darkness.

_I'm soo sorry Emmett....it's all my fault._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Alright, not such a cliff ending. And I'm sorry it's kinda short. But, you guys should be able to handle that until either tomorrow or Saturday right ?**

**Please review, they save Emmett's life :D**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	15. My Whirlpool Of A Life Edward's POV

**Author's Note: Alright guys, thanks for the amazing reviews. They mean a lot to me. And they're really helping me to write. Okay, so I know this is late, but it's only because I have to dog-sit for my neighbour this week. So i'm not sure when i'll be at home for long enough to write anything decent. But I do need to know something. that question will come at the end of the chapter.**

**Alright, here's the chapter, Enjoy :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Whirlpool Of A Life - Edward's POV

A thousand times the worse,

to want thy light.

-Shakespeare

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head and, luckily, I was beside her and caught her before she could hit the floor. Everyone was hustling as soon as what had happened registered. Emmett moved to get off the bed but Rosalie forced him back down while looking from him to Bella worriedly. Alice gasped and put her hands over her mouth as Jasper moved forward to help me with Bella. Carlisle went to get a wheelchair and Esme came over to help Rosalie with Emmett while keeping her eyes on Bella. I looked down at the angel in my arms as the full realization of today's event's dawned on me. I was put in danger today, without even being fully aware of it. Emmett walked into danger, not knowing it. But he paid the price for it. Bella must think this is all her fault. But it's not. She came here because she knew that she had people here who loved her, and we do. One look into any of our family member's eyes, would tell you that they loved Bella. Carlisle and Esme, and one of their own children. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, as their little sister. And me...as the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Carlisle came back into the room with a wheelchair, but I already had her in my arms and ready to take her back down the hall. I knew that she had fainted from shock, so I wasn't as worried as everyone else. But I think they all got the idea to let me take her back by myself.

Once she was back in bed and hooked up to the proper machines, I simply sat beside her and held her hand. I'm not completely sure how long I sat there for. After quite a while, however, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. It was a reassuring gesture. Carlisle.

"Edward, are you alright ?" I wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question. Was I alright ? I don't know.

"I'm not sure...there's soo much going on. I just got her back..."

"I can't even imagine how difficult this must be for you."

"But that's just it." I turned so that I could look at him properly. He had moved to the small couch along the far wall. "It's not just me this is effecting, it's you and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. It effects all of you, but in supremely different ways. But the only person i'm truly worried about is Bella. She thinks it's her fault. You can tell she does. Just by the look in her eye. And it kills me every time I see it." Carlisle got up and knelt in front of me.

"Edward, Bella may feel that way. But that's why you're here." I looked at him with a clearly confused expression, and he continued. "She needs you. She needs you to love her and to care for her...and to be there for her. You love her. And something else that you can see in her eyes, is her love for you. Support her. Be there for her." I looked at Carlisle and knew that he was speaking from experience. When Esme believed that she couldn't conceive children, she was devastated. But I remember my father always telling me how much he helped her and stood by her. Then they had two miracles, myself and Alice. I knew what I had to do. I would sit here with Bella. I would help her and, somehow, I would get rid of Jacob. Soon enough he would catch on to who I was. And when he does, i'll have to take some drastic measures. I will save my family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stayed with Bella all night. She slept through the night. She got a little restless when the sedatives that Carlisle gave her wore off, but she still slept silently. I fell asleep around 2 am. I had wanted to stay awake to make sure that nothing happened, but I guess my exhaustion got the best of me. Carlisle had come in earlier in the morning, when he got to work, and had said that he had talked to the supervisor of my internship as well as the chief of surgery and they said that they understood what was going on and that I could take some time out of my internship to be with Bella. For this I was extremely thankful. I knew that Bella would be upset about it. She was always behind me in my aspirations to become a doctor. And that idea of me putting off an amazing opportunity to be with her would practically make her have an attack. The thought of this made me laugh. Bella was always like that. Putting everyone else in front of herself. And sometimes, it was in the stupidest scenarios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 15

It was our first day of co-ed gym. And to say I was nervous was a complete understatement. And it wasn't because of the girls being half naked in front of me every day, like it was for 3/4 of my class. It was because the love of my life was in this class, and I knew what a klutz she was. I did feel a little more secure knowing that I was in her class, but I was always soo scared that she would injure herself. So, that's why i'm standing in the middle of the football field at school, in ill-fitting gym shorts and a t-shirt, rubbing my sweaty palms together out of nerves, waiting for my girl to come through the gym doors and out to the field. Jasper was in this class too, but only because the gym classes were mixed. He walked over to me, sensing my anxiety and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down man. You're gonna go into shock or something." I laughed at that.

"Come on, aren't you nervous too ? You know what a klutz she is...what if something happens ? Especially 'cause she's gonna be going up against all these guys..." I started to get even more worried when I talked about it.

"Dude, she's basically my sister. Of course i'm nervous. But I just keep thinking that if something goes wrong, we're here. That's better than nothing, right ?" He did have a point I guess. I began to calm down, but only slightly. That's when I saw her. Looking as timid as ever, staring down at her shoes, walking towards the field. She has some small shorts on, that reached to her mid thigh and an old t-shirt on. It didn't have any graphics on it, but I did notice that it was a little bit too small for her. I started walking towards her, planning on meeting her halfway. The closer I got, the better I could see her. Her hair was draping over her face, so that nobody could see her. She hated gym. I knew this. I just hoped that I could help her get through it. Just as I got in front of her, she tripped over the edge of the grass. I caught her and when I looked down at her, she had that amazing shade of red across her cheeks. I smiled down at her and straightened her up. We turned and walked over towards Jasper.

"You alright Bells ?" He was chuckling a little bit. For that, I shot him a dirty look. He raised his hands in surrender and went to put his arm around Bella. "No worries Bells. Me and Eddie here are here for you."

"Don't call me Eddie Jazz." I've told him so many times, that i've completely lost count.

"Alright kids. Let's get started. We're gonna start on football today. Boys against girls." We separated and went to either side of the field. A few guys had to go over to the girls side, just so that we could even out the teams. I kept my eyes on Bella when I wasn't carrying the ball. She didn't watch the game. She was either looking at the ground, or looking at me. Whenever I caught her looking at me, I would smile and she would give me a small timid smile back. Coach announced the last play of the game and all the guys got into position. There were a few girls who were into it but, the others just sat around mostly. Bella had moved to my side of the field, and was now only a few yards in front of me. The coach blew her whistle and then everything happened fast. So fast I almost couldn't tell. Jasper threw the ball towards me and I caught it. I started running but, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bradley Shaw, one of the biggest guys at school, coming at me. He was put on the girls team to 'even it out'. I tried to dodge him, but that's when I saw it. Bella was just in front of me, but off to the side. I didn't know what to do. But before I could even think about it, Bradley ran, head first, into my side, which sent both of us flying in Bella's direction. And because she wasn't paying attention, she looked up just in time to see the two of us barrelling at her. I hit her, side to front, and because of Bradley on my left side, I couldn't stop. We ended up tripping over something and fell forwards. Because I was the one that tripped, I propelled forward, while Bradley fell straight on top of Bella. I hit the ground, hitting my head on a small rock that was on the ground.

A few minutes later, I opened my eyes to a throbbing head, people surrounding me and asking me questions, and to hear a huge panic. I put my hand on my head, and once I pulled it away, I realized I was bleeding from hitting my head. After a few moments, the events finally began to sit in. Football. Bradley Shaw. Bella.

Oh god. Bella ! We ran into her after Bradley hit me. I tried to stand up, but I did it too quickly. I got dizzy and started to fall over. Thankfully, Emmett was there to catch me. Wait, Emmett ? He didn't have gym with us.

"Em ?" I think he could tell that I was confused. He stood me up straight, but held most of my weight.

"I saw the tackle from my math class. When you guys hit Bella... I came running." I looked around and realized that there were way more people around then there should be. Clearly more people saw and came outside. They all must have seen us hit..

Bella !

I started to wobble forward and looking for her. I think Emmett got the idea.

"Where is she ? Is she hurt ? What's happened to her ?" Emmett had a very solemn look on his face when I asked my questions. He turned me towards a large group of people. they were all gathered around something....or someone. Emmett hustled us over to them and told everyone to back off. Jasper was there too. He had someone's hand in his own, someone who I couldn't see. But one look at the hand told me who it was. It was Bella. As the crowd dispersed I could see her. And I had never been soo mortified in my entire life. Bella has always been pale, but I had never seen her soo white. Her lip was bleeding, as well as a cut across her cheek. Probably from a stray branch or something. I knelt down beside her and went to the side that Jasper was on and took her hand from him. I stroked down her cheek and all over her face, checking for any other injuries. I almost wanted to cry. I felt soo terrible about this whole thing.

"Bella ? Love can you hear me ?" My voice was shaking with the tears that I was determined to keep in my eyes until later. I had to be strong. And it's not because of everyone around me. I wanted to be strong for her. She slowly opened her eyes and moved her head so that she could look at me. A very small smile went across her lips.

"Edward..." I squeezed her hand encouragingly. I needed to keep her awake until someone came to look after her. "Edward...it hurts." I looked down her body and noticed one of her legs. It was bent in a different direction. Oh god...that's soo gross. I looked back at Bella.

"I know love. Someone is coming. Don't' worry okay."

"Stay with me ?" How could she even ask such a stupid question.

"Where else would I go ?" I bent over and kissed her forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

I worried about her non-stop that day. And, of course, she kept apologizing to me about my broken fingers and slight concussion. I chuckled at how silly she could be sometimes.

"What are you laughing at ?" Her voice took me by surprise. I looked at Bella, who still looked and sounded tired, slightly sitting up in her bed. I moved from the chair at her side to sit on the edge of the bed. I moved some hair from her face.

"I was thinking about that time in gym class. When we were playing football. Do you remember ?" She grimaced at the memory. She was in a lot of pain after that day. For quite a long time while she went through therapy to fix her leg.

"I felt soo terrible about hurting you that day." She looked away from me then. I put my finger under her chin to get her to look at me.

"I told you a million times that day and over the next few months after that it wasn't your fault. you didn't do anything ! I was the one that hit you. And Brad hit me. And he didn't even apologize. I wanted to hit him soo much that day." She squeezed my hand and smiled slightly at me.

"I was just happy you were okay."

"I felt the same way about you love." I leaned forward to kiss her forehead, but she moved her head so that I would kiss her lips. She tasted glorious and I let the moment take over me. I wished it would never end. Just me, and the girl of my dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay. I promised this chapter to you guys yesterday abut, since I don't know if i'll be able to update until next week, I decided to keep the chapter and to make it extra long for you. And no cliffy ! Yay ! Anyway, the reason I can't update. I have to dog-sit for my neighbours. And that doesn't seem like a reason to not update, but the problem is that I have to go and stay at their house the whole time. Meaning, I don't have access to my computer. I'm trying to get my dad's laptop but...I don't know. So, I need to know if you guys can wait for a really long chapter when I get back OR if you want 2 or 3 normal sized chapters when I get back. Please let me know in a review.**

**So, please review and answer my question.**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	16. When All Is Said And Done Bella's POV

**Author's Note: Alright, thank you to everyone for understanding about having to wait for this update. Through much consideration I have decided to write 3, consecutive chapters. I haven't finished them all yet but as soon as I finish them i'll post them. I'm going to be writing non-stop. So, i'm sorry if they come slower than you would like, but I promise i'm trying my best.**

**Alright, here's the chapter. Enjoy :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When All Is Said And Done - Bella's POV

Life has its ups,

it's downs,

and it's curves.

But we can always make it through,

when love is on our side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

It's been two weeks since I came back to Forks.

Two weeks since I saw my love for the first time in 8 years.

Two weeks since I saw my family again.

Two weeks since Emmett got shot.

Two weeks since we'd heard anything about Jacob.

And two weeks since i'd made my decision to never leave this place again.

I don't care that I still had to finish school. I don't care that almost all of my belongings are still in New York. None of that mattered now. What mattered was that I had my family, and my love back. I wasn't going to give that up. I was nearly ready to be released from the hospital now. Carlisle said that they would keep me at their house. I didn't care where I stayed, as long as I was with Edward. He had taken a week off of his internship, which I defiantly wasn't happy about. He just chuckled at me and told me that the chief said it was alright. Stupid chief....

"Hey Bella !" Alice walked into the room with some shopping bags, which I knew beyond a doubt, were for me.

"Hi Alice. What's in the bag ?"

"Clothes for you ! Silly ! I haven't been able to dress you up in 8 years ! I need to catch up for lost time !" Classic Alice. Always wanting to dress people up. That's one thing I haven't missed, Bella Barbie. Well, I haven't missed it too much anyway.

"Alice, you really didn't have to do that. I don't like people spending money on me, you know that."

"I know Bella. But I had to. I mean, you're gonna be here for a LONG time, so you have to have enough clothes for that amount of time." She smiled at herself and at her explanation. I looked down at the number of bags that she had and sighed. There were probably enough clothes there to last someone for years. And she thought I needed for the few weeks before I would be able to go out myself ? She was one crazy pixie.

Just as I was shaking my head and laughing to myself, I heard the door open. I looked over and saw my own personal god smiling over at me.

"Hey Edward" Alice said in her usual high voice. However, Edward completely ignored her, and walked straight over to me with the biggest smile on his face. He took my hand when he got close enough, and proceeded to kiss me. The kiss didn't last long but, it was still a kiss. One of the kisses that I had missed soo much. We had been kissing a lot lately. Nothing major, but it still gave me hope for our relationship. I still remember our first kiss...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 10

I've been in the hospital for 2 weeks now. I can't believe that all of this happened because I wanted to play in the rain. I thought I was all set-up. I had my rain boots, my raincoat, a sweater on underneath. But, of course, I had to be a total idiot and forget my socks. I guess I figured 'hey, they're rain boots ! Nothing's supposed to come in right ?'

Wrong.

Oh well, then moral of the story is, that because of my klutziness, I was bound to trip into a puddle and get myself soaking wet and not go inside to dry off. I continued playing and ended up catching pneumonia. Yes, very smart Bella, very smart.

I was taken from my self-battle by the light of my world walking in. I know, i'm 10, how can I have a 'light of the world' at 10 years-old ? Well, he's my best friend. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He was always there to take care of me and I knew that he loved me. He had been telling me that, also for as long as I could remember. He loved me as he loved his sister, Alice. And I loved him as I would love a brother...didn't I ?

"Heyy Bells !" He smiled from the door and walked toward me. As soon as he got to the edge of the bed, he grabbed my hand. But, his smile turned down almost instantly. "You're hands are really cold Bell. Are you feeling alright ? Do you want me to call a nurse in or something ? Because I can. I could get my dad or..." He rambled like this when he was extremely worried or extremely nervous, and by the way he averted his eyes from mine as he rambled, I knew that he was both. So, i reached my other hand over and put my finger over his mouth. I giggled lightly in the process at how adorable he was when he rambled.

"Edward, relax. I'm cold because i'm sick. I have pneumonia, remember ? I'm bound to feel a little bit cold to you." This calmed him down, but only slightly. He took my hand away from his mouth and held it in his hand, while bringing the hands that were on the bed up as well. He was looking at them, stroking them with his thumbs, and holding them with great care. I was starting to get worried. Something was upsetting him and making him all nervous..."Edward, what's wrong ? And don't deny it, I can tell something's bothering you."

"Bella..i've been doing some...thinking lately...and I have something I need to tell you" Oh god..what could he have been thinking about ? Did he not want to be my best friend anymore ? Had everyone talking about how a girl was his best friend finally get to him because I wasn't at school with him ?

"O-Okay...what is it that you w-wanted to talk about ?" my voice was trembling from worry. How could this happen ?

"Don't worry Bella. It's nothing bad...I just want you to promise me that...this won't affect our relationship in anyway, unless we both are on...the same page, okay ?" I nodded and he took that as a signal to continue. "Bella...i've been talking to my dad a lot in the past 2 weeks. We talked about our friendship and how much we care about each other. Well...you know how I tell you that I love you all the time ?" I nodded again and he continued. "Well, my dad has made me think that...it's not just a sisterly or best friendly love. Bella...I think I love you. Like, really, really love you. Like my dad loves my mom."

After he had finished talking he looked down at my hands again. I knew that this must have been hard for him to say, Edward had never been good at showing the way he felt. But...he loves me ? Like, loves me, loves me ?

"You love me ?" I whispered it so low, I would have been surprised that he heard it. But of course, he did and he looked up at me with his beautiful, green eyes wide with shock.

"Of course I love you Bella. I think I have for a little while. I just...didn't know what it was until now." I couldn't deny the look in his eyes. He was being 100% truthful. He loved me. Edward Cullen, the beautiful and amazing, Edward Cullen loved me, Bella Swan, plain old, ordinary, Bella Swan.

"Edward..." His eyes held worry now, probably because I couldn't finish my sentence. So, I tried again. "Edward...I love you too." Once I had finished speaking, he got the biggest grin on his face. He squeezed my hands between his to show his joy.

"Bella...can...can I try something ?" Try something ? What did he want to try ? Curious, I nodded my head. He took a deep breath and leant into me. Suddenly, our lips met lightly and my eyes closed. This is what I had read about in so many books and seen in so many movies. He was kissing me. It was a sign of affection and love and Edward was sharing it with me. I didn't exactly know what to do, but it seemed like someone had taken me over when I started to move my lips against his to kiss him back. His lips were warm and smooth and uniquely Edward. It only lasted a few seconds, but to me, it lasted a lifetime. He pulled away slightly.

"I love you" We both whispered it at the same time and smiled at each other. This was right. He was right. Nothing could tear us apart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

I wanted Edward to kiss me again. Just like he did on that day. I was small and lovely, but it meant the world to me. I was about to ask him to when I saw the door open, silently from where I was on the bed. And who I saw standing in the doorway was someone who I wouldn't see for a very long time.

"Dad ?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay guys. First chapter done. The next two may not be as long as this but, hey, it's still a chapter right ? It will me coming to you shortly. Sorry you had to wait till the end of the day.**

**Please review, it makes me happy inside. :)**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	17. The Father Problem Edward's POV

**Author's Note: Chapter number 2 of the three I promised. I'm sorry about the length but, I couldn't write all t once. I don't know what's wrong with me. **

**Anyway, Enjoy :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Father Problem – Edward's POV

I will go with thee

And be thy guide,

In thy most need

To go by thy side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

"Dad ?" As soon as I herd Bella say that, I knew she wasn't referring to my father. Mr. Swan had never really liked me. I don't mean that he hated me or anything. He just didn't like the idea of me and Bella being together. He never was a true father to Bella anyway. He never truly took care of her. I have always believed that that was where some of her insecurities came from. He didn't take care of her which made her feel unworthy. And why has he come to see her now ? Had he not known about her condition 2 weeks ago just after she was brought here ?

"Hello Isabella. Edward." He sounded so professional as he walked into the room. I wondered, again, why he was here in the first place. He didn't seem at all phased by his daughter's predicament.

"Dad, what are you doing here ?" She sounded as baffled as Alice looked. Lice was staring, with a wide-eyed doe look, at Mr. Swan. Out of all of Bella's friends, her father loved Alice the best. He loved her as his own daughter. And Bella even believed, contrary to his and my belief, that he loved Alice more than he did his own daughter.

"I heard what happened. Thought I should pay you a visit. Oh Alice. It's been such a long time. How are you my dear ? How have you been ?" With those words said, he made a B-line straight towards Alice, who was still staring in shock. He went and pulled her into a hug, which after a moment, she hesitantly returned. Over his shoulder, Alice's eyes went straight towards Bella. I turned to look at her as well. She had tears in her eyes and her face was all red. I knew that she was upset. I walked the few steps closer to her, sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled her into me. I rubbed her arm up and down comfortingly and she leaned into my hold and rested her head on my shoulder. By this point, her father had turned around and was looking at our embrace. He didn't look happy. Like I said, he never did like our relationship. He gave me a bit of a glare. A glare that I recognized very well. Every date. Every project. Every visit. I would get that look from him signaling that he didn't want me there. This glare used to scare me when I was younger. But now, it didn't scare me at all. I loved Bella, and I finally had her back. Nothing, least of all her father, was going to scare me.

"Mr. Swan. It's a pleasure to see you again." He grunted in response and looked from me to Bella, who was still leaning against my side. I lightly squeezed her shoulder in reassurance and she slightly pulled away so that she could see her father. He walked slightly forward, straightening his back to make himself look more professional.

"Bella, I'd like to speak to you privately if you wouldn't mind." He looked towards me at that statement, then continued. "We, obviously, have a few things to discuss."

Alice all but ran for the door at this statement. I would have to go and make sure she was okay. I turned to Bella. "Will you be alright love ? Do you want me to stay ?" She looked at me, but just before she could answer, her father interrupted.

"She does not want you to stay, Mr. Cullen. So please, I'd like to have a conversation with my daughter."

"With all do respect, Sir. That is not what your daughter wants. And even if it is, you have not given her the opportunity to speak her own mind." I was beginning to be come very frustrated with him. I knew that he didn't like me, but that was no reason to undermine Bella. She has a right to speak her own mind. Sensing my stress, Bella nudged my shoulder causing me to look down at her. Her face looked worried, but I knew it was worry for me, not for the impending conversation with her father.

"Edward, it's okay. I'll be fine. You should go, get something to eat. You've barely left here in the past 2 weeks. Go do some extra work in the clinic. That will look great on your report at the end of the term." She was right, of course. Since I had put my internship on hold I hadn't really done any work to help anyone. Some work in the clinic might be good for me. And it will help me get my mind of her father. I nodded my head slowly and kissed her on the forehead.

"If you need anything, there will be a nurse on call and they know to call me and Carlisle immediately. I'll be back soon." I gave her hand one more, light squeeze before turning around and heading for the door. Just before I exited, however, I gave Mr. Swan a stern look, which he didn't appreciate. I shut the door and headed down the hall to the locker rooms to get my scrubs.

I had a bad feeling about this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour, and 6 patients later, I was walking back down the hall towards the locker room. I was thankful that I decided to go to the clinic as Bella had suggested. It allowed me to take my mind off of my life for a little while and to focus on other people. But, now I was on my way back to my world and my love. I was beginning to get worried now, since I didn't have the glory of the clinic to distract myself with. I took my scrubs off, shoved them in my locker, and headed back down the hallway to Bella's room. As I got closer, I started to hear some noises coming from down the hall. It started to worry me so I sped up my pace. I could hear some mild shouting, but the closer I got, the louder it got. How had nobody heard this ? I went into a light sprint as I got closer to Bella's room. When I got to the door, I pushed it open without any hesitation.

I walked in to see Mr. Swan standing over Bella, almost shaking with rage. While Bella was at the furthest side of the bed and pulled tightly into a ball. Her face was red with fear and from the light tears that were falling down her face. When she noticed me at the door, she scrambled from the bed, ran around it and into my arms, as steadily as her leg would allow. Even after 2 weeks of healing and therapy, she still can't balance fully on it. At this, Mr. Swan turned around and glared at the exchange. I got angrier by the second, but attempted to keep my voice calm.

"I suggest that you leave, Mr. Swan. I believe that you have over-stayed your welcome." At this statement, he grunted in disapproval and made his way towards me and Bella. I moved her behind me and stood up straight. But something behind me and Bella stopped him in his tracks.

"Charlie, I would kindly ask you to not do something you'll regret" Carlisle had come into the room, stopping Charlie's motive. He grunted again and started to make his way past us. But, not before whispering to Bella as he walked past.

"I'll be back. Count on it." And with that said, he left. I turned around to Bella. She had more tears falling down her face and she was shaking. I hugged her close and rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's okay. Bella I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe. It's okay." The worst part of it was, that I didn't know if I was telling the truth or not…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, second chapter. Hope you liked it. I'm off to write the third. I guarantee it won't be as long as this. It's a bit of a filler but, I figured it would give you some insight. But, I don't want to give it away.**

**Please review, again, it will make me write faster :)**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	18. The Evil Within Charlie's POV

**Author's Note: Just a warning, this chapter is fairly short. But it's only a filler. I would really like your opinions on this one though. Just to see what you think.**

**Any who, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Evil Within – Charlie's POV

When choosing between two evils,

I always like to try the one

I've never tried before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the hall and towards the entrance to the hospital. I was seething with rage. Why did I have to have a daughter who was so stubborn ? Why did I have a daughter ? Don't get me wrong, I used to love her. I showed her all of the love that a man could possibly give to a daughter. But when Renee died, I knew that she didn't deserve it. My wife died, maybe not directly because of Bella, but she was defiantly a factor. She caused Renee to run around helping her and not focusing on her mother's illness. If Bella hadn't been around, Renee would have lived much longer. She would have been with me.

As I exited the hospital, the cold evening air hit my face and I felt a little calmer. I walked to my car and got into the drivers seat. I grabbed the wheel so tight that my knuckles turned white. I took a few deep breaths and then turned the key in the ignition.

"What happened Charlie ?" I let out a deep breath and pulled out of the parking lot before answering.

"She's being difficult Jacob. It's going to be harder then we planned" Jake let out an exasperated breath and shuffled in the back seat.

"I just want her back Charlie. I want her back and I don't understand why she's being so difficult." I knew that he loved Bella and that he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her. He wanted my daughter with him. And he seemed like a really decent kid. Especially when he was the one who called me about what Bella had done. Running away from college. I thought that I had taught her better then that.

"It's that Cullen kid. She's always had a thing for him. I don't understand it. I had hoped that when we moved away she would forget about him. I thought I had taught her better than this." I shook my head in disappointment.

"So, you're saying that it's that Cullen kid that's the trouble ?" I nodded my head, so he continued "So, all we have to do is get rid of him ?" I thought about it for a moment, and it sounded like a very good idea to me. Normally, I wouldn't condone hurting another person but, in this case, it sounded just. Plus, I worked for the police. I could make it look like an accident. Whatever 'it' may be.

"Alright Jake, let me hear it. I want to take Cullen down. But not just Edward, I want the whole clan gone."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short. But I told you guys it would be. I'll write this week and give you a normal sized chapter by the end of the week. Hope you guys liked these chapters, and I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**Please review. It will help me write chapter :)**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	19. The Deniable Truth Edward's POV

**Author's Note: I know you guys, you had to wait. I'm sorry. My life just got really hectic lately. I've come up with a solution; however I am going to make a promise to update once a week from now on. If I can, I'll update twice, but I'm not sure because i'm also beta reading a story. So, it's crazy. But once a week, promise ! (please don't eat me if I don't get that one chapter out fast enough)**

**Alright, here's the chapter. Enjoy :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Deniable Truth - Edward's POV

If you love somebody, let them go.

If they return, they were always yours.

If they don't, they never were.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

Bella and I stood in the doorway for quite a while, simply holding her as she cried into my chest. I don't remember the last time something that her father had said upset her soo much. He has never been extremely nice to Bella, but she had never reacted this way to something that he had said. I felt so helpless. All I could do was tell her that it was okay and that I was here for her.

After some time had passed, the sobbing had slowed and quieted, so I walked her back to her bed and helped her in. I kissed her on the forehead and started to pull away so that I could go and talk to Carlisle about what had just happened, when she took a hold of my hand. I turned around and she had the most defeated and pleading look on her face. It made my heart break even more then it already had today. I turned around, kissed her on the lips quickly, then leaned into her ear and whispered "I'm just going to speak to Carlisle. I'll be back soon, my love." She seemed more re-assured with that answer and, unwillingly, let me leave. I walked towards that door and, just before closing it, took one last look at her. She looked so completely defeated. I knew that I had to find out what he said to her.

When I got to Carlisle's office door, I knew that this wasn't going to be easy. He had come in and seen some of the exchange between Charlie, myself and Bella. But he didn't stay long enough for him to see how Bella reacted. I knew it would be hard for him to hear because he viewed Bella as his own daughter. He always has. So, I took a deep breath and walked into his office. He was sitting just where I expected him to be sitting. Behind his desk, typing away on his computer, just like always. When he saw me, however, he jumped out of his seat and walked over to me.

"How is she ? Is she alright ? What happened ?" He was frantic. I don't think he had ever been so worried. I mean, he was always worried about his family and what was going on, especially when it involved Bella and some sort of accident. Normally, he was her doctor and was able to find out everything that was going on. But this time, he didn't know what had happened or what was going on. So, I took another deep breath and explained everything to him that I knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After over an hour of talking to Carlisle, and explaining how worried I was about her, we came to a decision. We had to get her out of here. We needed to move her somewhere safe so that neither Jacob nor her father could disrupt her anymore. We didn't want her to suffer more than she already has. She had healed enough so that she could go home, so we would bring her to our place first, and then go from there. I walked back down the hall to Bella's room. I looked in the window before going into the room and saw someone else in there.

It was Jasper. He was sitting in the chair that I had been sitting in for two weeks, when I wasn't in Bella's bed. He was hunched over and holding Bella's hand. Bella had some tears coming down her cheeks, which he leaned forward and whipped with his hand. She smiled her small, timid smile at him. He got up from his seat and sat on the edge of Bella's bed. He held both of her hands in his and began talking again. I knew that they had a close relationship. I remember when Jasper and Bella first really made a connection. It was after a situation almost exactly like this. When her father had used her as a verbal punching bag, Jasper was always good at calming her down when, eve I couldn't get her to take a breath. They had a very special relationship. One that I will never be able to understand. But as long as it makes her happy, that's all that matters. So, I turned away, and went to go and get some of my paperwork done. I knew they needed some time together, so I would give them all the time they needed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm soo soo sorry. I know it's really short,and there is basically no dialogue, but I've had 3 essay's due this week ! I'm going to write like a mad woman all week and get two chapters out by Saturday. But, that's because I love all of you guys. I'm really praying fro reviews. One thing I'd like you guys to review about is my next chapter. I was going to write it in Jasper's POV. About what him and Bella talk about and about his relationship with her. If you guys like that idea please let me know, but if not, let me know as well. **

**So, please review and help me with that.**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**

**P.S. I'm beta reading a story called 'The Song Of An Egyptian Siren' Please go read it and review :)**


	20. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note: Alright everyone… I hate excuses when it comes to stories. I really do, and I hate that I'm doing this to you guys again but…this week has been a bit crazy. One of my cousins tried to commit suicide earlier on in the week and is now in a coma. I am going to, hopefully, fly out and see him. Maybe try and help in any way I can. Please understand that this cousin in particular was basically a brother to me. He has helped me through many hard times in my life, and was always able to read me like a book. It hurts to know that I didn't know him as well as I thought….**

**Please try to understand that writing is one of the few things I'm truly passionate about and I hate to do this to everyone who likes my story. I hope that you can all forgive this delay and read when I get back. Thanks again to all my loyal fans and reviewers and...really, anyone who's read this story and like it or my writing.**

**Much Love, and Deepest Apologies,**

**Vampire-Girl1992**


	21. Author's Note I'm Back :

**Author's Note: Hello readers. Well, I'm back. It feels great to be writing this. I've missed you all soo much. I want to say thank you, first and foremost. You guys have all given me your best wishes and support and it means the world to me. So, I have exams for the remainder of the week (I have 2 tomorrow *tear*) and I swear to you guys, I'll have a chapter to you by next week. But, on to my news, my cousin is doing a lot better. He's coming to stay with me and my family for the summer and we're gonna spend some time together. And he's doing a lot better. So thanks again for all your amazing wishes, you guys are amazing.**

**Well, I'll see you guys again in a few days :)**

**Much Love,**

**Vampire-Girl1992**


	22. The Path To A Sister Jasper's POV

**Author's Note: Okay, so here we go. I want to start by thanking a few specific people. Like I said in an earlier chapter, I won't do this a lot but there are a few people who I would thoroughly like to thank. First, is **_twilighter1522. _**This author reviewed the last chapter and gave me some very encouraging words, which made me feel a little better about making you guys wait. And Second is, **_FiyaaaCullen_**, this person has reviewed almost every chapter ! And every review is long and makes me feel amazing. But, since this A/N is getting really long I'm just going to list the other two people. **_ASHLEYYYBLACKBERRYYY_**, **_FaithfullyTeamEdward1 _**and **_Nicole _**have reviewed every chapter and their reviews are amazingly inspiring. So thank you to those people, but also, thank you to everyone who reads and reviews and alerted me or my story. I love you all :D**

**One more thing everyone. Thank you for all your kind wishes and your understanding over the last few weeks. It's been hard but we're all pulling through. You guys really helped me to make it through, so thank you all soo soo much.**

**There is another Author's Note at the end that I would really like you guys to read. It's a bit important. Please and thank you.**

**Alright, here's the chapter. Enjoy :)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Path To A Sister – Jasper's POV

Having a sister,

is like having a best friend

you can't get rid of.

You know whatever you do,

they'll still be there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Age 12

I can't believe that mom and dad made us move here. It's really gloomy. Rosalie didn't like the idea, but only because there wasn't a mall close enough to where we were living. She could be kinda shallow sometimes. But she was my big sister, I still loved her. Despite being the younger sibling, I felt that I had to take the reigns a lot when it came to being the responsible and more emotionally tuned one. Rosalie understood a lot of what went on, don't get me wrong. But, she was a bit unattached when it came to stress and emotions.

Oh well, I had to straighten up now anyway, it was time for school. I wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't have many friends back home, but I did have a few. Most people said that I was too quiet. But I can't help that. I'm just a quiet person. So, I wasn't expecting to make many friends here. Maybe I would hang out with my sister and her friends sometimes, but not a lot. So, as I walked to my new, seventh grade class. School had started a week ago, so everyone else had a seat to sit in. I handed the teacher my transfer and she directed me to a seat at the back. I didn't look at anyone who was around me, just stared at the ground and walked. I found my seat, sat down and looked ahead to the front of the class. About twenty minutes into class, I felt something touch my left arm. I looked down to see a small, pale hand touching my arm, with a small note in it. I looked over to see the owner, she was a small girl. She was pale, petite, with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked at me with a smile, and held the note up in front of my face. I gave her a small smile, took the note from her and then turned back to my desk. I unfolded the note and read it.

_Hey, I know you're new and just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Bella. What's your name ?_

I stifled a chuckle and grabbed my pencil off my desk.

_Thank you. That's really kind of you. I'm Jasper._

I folded it back up and turned to hand it to her. She took it from me with another smile and opened it up. I watched as she smiled even wider, grabbed her pencil and began to write on the paper. She quickly folded when she was finished and turned back to me. I took the paper from her and read it quickly.

_Well, it's nice to meet you Jasper. I was wondering, did you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch ? Some of them are older than us but, I think you'll get along with them great._

Wow. We have talked for all of 10 minutes, and she's inviting me to have lunch with her ? I've never met someone so…upfront or kind in the school's I've been. I read the paper one more time, just to make sure I read it right and then jotted down my reply.

_Thank you, that's very sweet of you. Do you think my sister could possibly join us ? She's a year older and may eat with her own friends but, if she hasn't connected with anyone then she won't have anyone else to sit with._

Bella took the note from me and read it quickly. She didn't bother writing anything back to me, because the class had become suddenly noisy. I looked up and noticed that the teacher was gone.

"Of course she can join us. It would be awesome to meet her. And I'm really glad you'll be eating with us Jasper. I'm certain everyone in the group will love you." Bella had an amazing voice. It was soft, calming and inviting all in one. I have never heard anything quite like it. I turned back to her and smiled. I stuck my hand out to her, which made her giggle. We shook hands and started talking as if we had known each other for years. I knew that Bella and I would be amazing friends. And I couldn't wait until lunch so that I could meet all of my new friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Age 24

I remembered that day ever so clearly. Almost as if it were yesterday. Bella was the first friend I made here in Forks, and she's never been anything less than that. I've thought of Bella as my sister for years now. I always felt like I needed to protect her, even from that first day I met her. I've always been able to open up to her in a way that I couldn't open up to anyone else, not even Alice, although it's pretty darn close.

When Bella left all those years ago, it really did hurt me. More than I led on to anyone else. I'm pretty sure the only one who saw how much it affected me was Edward. He always knew what I was thinking, almost like he could read my mind. I always thought it was a little creepy. Anyway, when Bella left, it felt like a piece of me went with her. She was my little sister, in every way except biologically. She was one of the few people in my life who I felt really understood me and one that I could talk to.

These feelings are what lead me to where I'm standing right now. I'm standing in the hallway, at the hospital here in Forks, just outside my baby sister's, again figuratively, room. I've only seen her a few times since she's come back into our lives. And most of those times she was either unconscious, or screaming in pain. I can still see that ever so clearly. It scared me to no end having her scream like that and not being able to help her in any way.

But that is what has lead me here. So with that thought out of my head, I took a deep breath and stepped inside. When I stepped in, Bella was sitting in the bed reading a book. I didn't catch the name, but I figured it was one of the favorites that Esme dropped off the other day for her. After a moment of looking at her, realizing she was off in her own little world, I smiled and quietly shut the door. When she heard the 'click' of the door, she turned to see me. A beautiful smile graced her face when she saw me and it only reminded me more of the old days. I smiled even wider and went to sit in the chair beside her. I instantly took her hand in mine when she reached for me slightly. I knew that she wanted the comfort, even it was only a little bit of it. I took a breath or two as we just looked at each other. I was getting ready to say what I wanted to say when she surprised me by breaking our comfortable silence.

"Jasper…I'm so sorry for what happened the night I arrived. I know that I must have freaked you out soo much. I really didn't mean to. I was soo happy to see you. I've missed you soo much since I've been gone but…the pain hit me and I just…collapsed under it…I'm so sorry…" She said this softly and with fear in her voice. Was she worried that she had scared me ? Because, don't get me wrong, but she did. But I was only scared that I had done something to trigger it. I shook my head at this and squeezed her hand.

"Bella. Don't apologize for that. That wasn't your fault. And you only scared me because I thought I was going to lose you again. I couldn't bear that…I wouldn't be able to stomach it." I paused and took a deep breath, bracing myself for my long speech. "When you left those years ago, Bella it just about killed me. You have no idea how much you impacted my life in the few years we knew each other, and neither did I. Not until you were gone. I was literally an empty shell. Even around Alice, I wasn't the same after you left. You had such an effect on me that first day. I can't even describe it properly. Do you remember that day ?" She nodded with tears welling up in her eyes. I continued "When you started talking to me in class, I was taken aback. Nobody, in any town I've ever lived in, has ever done that. I was always an outcast because I was so quiet. But you opened up your heart to me, even though you had only seen me once, maybe twice. Even with a simple not passed in class, you opened my eyes and my heart. You helped me to meet the girl of my dreams. I don't know where I'd be without her. We're engaged now, I'm not sure if anyone's told you. But Bella…without you here, things changed, everyone changed. I just want you to know…I love you more than anything Bella. You're the baby sister I never had. You are my sister. You have been since that first day and you always will be." I finished my speech with a small sigh of relief with having finally gotten my true feelings out. I was finally able to see Bella's face; I had been looking into her eyes the whole time but was utterly lost in what I was saying. She had tears streaming down her face, but a small smile graced her small lips. I leaned forward a little, indicating that I was going to hug her, just to be sure it was okay. We sat there hugging for an unknown amount of time, Bella cried into my chest at what I had said, and I rocked her back and forth in comfort. After a long time had passed, she pulled away first to wipe her face from the tears, even though the streaks were still very evident on her flushed face. She gave me another small smile, took both my hands in hers, looked into my eyes and said some words that touched my heart more than she will ever know.

"I'm so sorry I made you suffer so much. You know I would have stayed if I could have. I love you Jasper, more than you'll ever be able to understand. I've always thought of you as my brother. You were always there to protect me and care for me in ways that nobody else could. When I left, a small piece of me stayed here with you. But now that I'm back…I feel like I'm whole again. And a lot of the feeling has to do with the fact that you're here. Do you think…I can have my big brother back ?" I was overjoyed by her response to my speech. I felt my heart swell at least 4 sizes. She held a small piece of me inside her, and that piece finally felt fulfilled now that she was back. I wrapped her in my arms again and just held her. She meant the world to me.

"Of course you can sis. I'll be here…always." I whispered into her ear and then just held her. I felt complete again. I had my sister, my fiancé, and all my friends. Life was good.

Little did I know, all good things must come to an end. And soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Looking Through The Glass – Jacob's POV

I see you

And you can't hide.

Live your life as is,

But remember…

I am always watching.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I watched Bella and Jasper through the small window in her room, I couldn't help but feel jealous of him. He got to be with Bella. My Bella. She belonged to me and to Charlie. She has caused so much pain that she didn't deserve to feel that kind of comfort. Well, although he wasn't Edward, maybe this Jasper person could play a part in our plan. I had promised Charlie I would get more information on the people here. Charlie had said that Bella hung out with Jasper a lot, but never really talked about their relationship. But, from what I just saw, they must be really close. Perhaps this could play to our advantage.

I put my hood up as I turned away from the window with a smile on my lips. Told you I'd be watching, Bella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I know that the wait was terrible and I can only apologize soo much. I hope this long chapter made up for it. I was done with it half-way through last week but…on Thursday I found out that my boyfriend cheated on me, so I wasn't exactly in the mood to put it up. I hope you understand. I promise another chapter will be coming to you soon. Did I do Jasper justice ?**

**Please review, I know I don't deserve it, but it would be nice :)**

**Much Love, Vampire-Girl1992**


	23. Author's Note Shimmer Awards

**Author's Note: Alright guys, I promise you the next chapter is coming, I'm working on it right now. I just wanted to let you guys know that the nominations for the 'Shimmer Awards' are taking place right now ! So if anyone likes my story enough to nominate it, or has anyone else in mind that they want to nominate, please go and do it people ! I'll post the link below. Thanks to everyone who reads my story, and the chapter will be coming to you guys very soon.**

**http://shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com/nominate(dot)htm**

**Much Love,**

**Vampire-Girl1992**


	24. Leaving Prison Bella's POV

**Author's Note: Heyy guys. So, from what I've heard, Jasper's chapter went over pretty well. To say I was nervous about it is an understatement. I was super worried I wouldn't do him justice, but it seems I did alright, so thanks to everyone who reviewed ! This chapter contains another time skip, and it will probably be the last one. So, get ready for the impending drama guys !**

**AND, I have been nominated ! Holy crap guys I totally love you ! I have been nominated for the Shimmer awards for two awards. Yes, you read it right, TWO awards ! You guys are freaking awesome ! I'm under the two categories:**

**Storyteller Award and Tale Award for favorite AU Fic.**

**Thank you guys soo much. Voting started July 21****st****, so please support me, as well as all the other phenomenal authors that have been nominated. Go vote guys ! (After you read the chapter, of course)**

**Alright, on with the chapter :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving Prison – Bella's POV

A new life awaits you,

there are people who care,

Who love you and need you

and will always be there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

The week that followed my special moment with Jasper was like I never left. I got to see everyone at least once, and got time alone with each of them. Emmett was doing much better, so he was able to leave the hospital a few days ago with strict orders to take it very easy. I knew he wouldn't like that, but Rose would keep him in line. They were staying the Cullen's until Esme was willing to let them go back to school again. I felt kinda bad for keeping them from school but Emmett said that he wouldn't leave even if he wasn't hurt. He wanted to protect me. They all did, even though they knew the danger and they knew the risks. They all loved me and I don't think I could ask for anything more.

The opening of my door brought me from my revere. Edward was standing in my doorway, smiling over at me. I couldn't help but smile back at my own personal god. He chuckled a little and walked over to my bed. He placed a small kiss on my forehead, but just as I was about to pull him back to kiss him properly, he pulled my warm covers back, sending a quick chill down my body. I gaped at him and he just laughed.

"And who do you think you are pulling my covers back mister ? You know well enough that I could get very sick if I'm cold" I gave him a stern look, trying my very hardest to be as serious as possible. However, my attempts were in vain as I began to softly chuckle along with him. After a moment, I finally caught my breath enough to try again. "So, really, what's the deal with freezing my butt off ?"

"Well Miss Swan, I have made you freeze your pretty little bum off because you are coming home today." I could have jumped as high as the moon when I heard that. I was so ready to leave the hospital it was unbelievable ! I hoped out of bed and enveloped Edward in a big, forceful hug. He chuckled and lifted me off the ground. I knew it was hard for him to see me in the hospital after the dozens upon dozens of other times I've been here. After a moment, he put me back on my feet. "Now, go and pack up your stuff, get changed and let's get you home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Home.

It was a word that I hadn't used in a long time. Well, not since I got to Forks at least. Before Jake turned into…well what he turned into, I always felt at home with him. But no matter who I as with, or where I was, nowhere has been my home except for here, in Forks. These people; The Cullen's, The McCarty's and The Hales', they are my real family. We've been through everything together. And to have them accept me into their home, especially after all these years, and when considering the circumstances, it is truly amazing. And to have Edward here with me, my true guardian angel…it really was a gift sent from god. He was here with me, just like I'd been asking for the last 8 years. Just to see his face again, his wonderful green eyes, his rosy red lips, his broad shoulders, his big muscular arms…

"Bella, love are you alright ?" I felt a hand take mine and rub small circles on the top. I turned to look at the man in question. I blushed slightly, remembering my previous thoughts. He chuckled and I looked up to meet his green eyes.

"I was just thinking. Nothing important. Can we go inside ? I just want to feel at home." He nodded in understanding and stepped out of the car. I followed hi out of the car and around the front. I didn't have any belongings, not really. Mostly books and a few clothes that Edward, Esme and Alice had brought for me. Alice had packed up all the clothes a few nights ago, claiming that she knew I would be home soon. Esme came by earlier that morning to bring my books back to the house. We walked up the front steps and onto the porch I knew soo well. He took out a key from his pocket and handed it to me.

"What is this ?" I asked in a small, timid voice. Edward chuckled lightly and smiled.

"It's your key love. Welcome Home." Then he leaned down and kissed me fully on the lips. It was sweet and romantic. After a moment we pulled back and I looked up into his eyes.

"You want me to stay here with all of you ?"

"Of course Bella. We wouldn't have it any other way. You're family. You always have been and you always will be." I was touched by his words. I grabbed a hold of the front of this shirt so that I could pull him down for another kiss. After a few more moments of sweet kisses, I stepped forward, unlocked the front door. And opened the door to a new and love-filled future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was exactly as I remembered. And I mean that literally. I don't think anything had changed. Edward said that he would lead me to the room I would be staying in, but I told him I remembered and that I'd like to go on my own. He said he understood and went to make us both lunch in the kitchen. I walked up the beautiful stairs, which were lined with family photos as always. Pictures of everyone they considered family.

Pictures of Carlisle and Esme on their wedding day. I had always envied Esme in her beauty, and also in her wedding dress. Her wedding dress was so beautiful, and she absolutely stunning in it. It was a classic, strapless dress. Corseted with hand-sewn flowers all around it. It was floor-length silk with a beautiful, long train. And she wore a veil that was long as her back but short as her face in the front. They were a gorgeous couple then, and an even more beautiful couple now. They are so in love, I envy them everyday.

As I continued up the stairs, there were more pictures. Pictures of Edward and Alice growing up together. Pictures of Edward and Emmett wrestling in the front yard. But there was one picture that caught my eye the most. It was a picture of Edward ad I when we were 3. We were sitting on the porch together, just like we had always done. Bu in this particular picture, I was looking at the camera and smiling wide. But Edward was doing something that made me remember this moment as if it was yesterday…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 3

I love Edward's house. It's soo pretty. Especially with all the pretty flowers outside. Mrs. Cullen always loved to garden. I got to help her once, it was awesome !

"Belly ! Come here !" Edward called me from the porch. It was almost sunset and we always watched it together. It was so pretty, with lots of colours and stuff. I ran over to the porch and sat beside Edward. I gave a small wave and a smile to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, cause they were sitting on the couch behind us. They smiled and looked out at the sunset. I sat beside Edward and leaned into him like always.

"It's so pretty" I said after a bit of time. And it was pretty, all the pinks and oranges and yellows. I felt Edward more under my head, so I looked up at him. "what ?"

"You're prettier" What he said shocked me, but what shocked me ever more was what happened afterwards. I looked back at my shoes, with a blush coming onto my cheeks. Then, I felt something soft and wet on my cheek. I looked up to see Mrs. Cullen standing in front of us with a camera. I let the goofy grin that I was trying to hide come onto my face as Mrs. Cullen snapped the photo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had wanted to do that for quite a wile before that night. I just didn't have the courage to do it" Edward was behind me on the stairs as I smiled at the picture.

"It meant a lot to me, even though I never told you." I turned to see him on the step behind me with his beautiful crooked smile on his face.

"I've loved you ever since that day. I knew that we had something special." I was telling the truth too. I may have only been 3, but I knew that I had strong feelings for him. I had always hoped that they would grow and last a lifetime. Once I said that, he took the final step closer to me, touching his lips to mine in the process. It was sweet and sensitive, yet strong and forceful at the same time. He showed me the want and the love that he's been holding in all these years. We finished our kiss, far too soon in my opinion, and he helped me up the rest of the stairs and into the guest room, which was across the hall from his room. Things might get a little interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating lunch, we spent the afternoon unpacking the small bas that I had with me, but not without fooling around and laughing. Hours later, we found ourselves sitting on my bedroom floor, with feathers from the pillows all over the place, and my head on Edward's shoulder, just like before that picture. I was still giggling from the fight before this. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I sighed in relief, due to the closeness, and snuggled in closer.

"I still say you have funny eyebrows. But I like them. They're cute. Especially when you pucker them when you're nervous or questioning something." After that, he leaned down and kissed the spot between my eyebrows.

"Yeah, well I still say that you have sex hair." I brought my hands up and put them in his hair before continuing. "But I've always loved your hair. The colour is so unique…it's perfect for you. It makes you your own. It makes you special. That and dozens of other things." I giggled again and pulled him close to me so that I could kiss him on the lips. But just as we got so close I could feel his breath on my lips, the doorbell rang. We both sighed in frustration and pulled away. "I'll get it, I have to get used to opening the door in my new home anyway, right ?" I smiled again and kissed the top of his head before sprinting down the stairs. I got to the door, still giggling because of our crazy antics, and opened the door. Before I knew what was happening, I was looking at the most horrible sight ever, and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Short, yes. Semi-uninteresting, sorta. Unbelievably late, yes yes and yes again ! All I can do is apologize. I'm soo sorry, I've been in summer school. But it's over now and I have the idea for the next chapter right in my mind, and I'm just about to start it. So no worries people.**

**So, here's the website for the voting, even though I know I don't deserve** **it after that wait, please vote for me and my story.**

**http://shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com/nominate(dot)htm**

**Next chapter to you as soon as humanly possible !**

**Much Love,**

**Vampire-Girl1992**


	25. Horrible Findings Edward's POV

**Author's Note: Alright guys, I'm back into the writing flow and right now it feels great. I won't be writing as fast as I once was, that's for sure. At least not right away. But I'm doing my best. **

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews for the last chapter, it meant a lot to me that a lot of people are still following my story, so thank you for hanging in. And thanks to all the new readers. Even if you didn't review, you still put the story on your alerts, which feels awesome ! **

**One last announcement, I have been nominated for another award ! Holy crap guys ! Okay, so I'm not gonna go on and on forever about it, but just know that I am completely honored and couldn't be more thrilled. More details at the end.**

**Now, onto the drama that you all have been waiting for !**

**Enjoy :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horrible Findings – Edward's POV

Not all presents

are welcomed with open arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 24

Wow, I loved her. Was it possible to love someone as much as I do, her ? It seems nearly impossible. As I watched her scurry from the room, feathers following her as she went, I couldn't hold back the unbelievable smile that came upon my face. I love her, now and forever. I have since before that picture was taken by Esme at the age of 3. I just didn't truly realize it until later. Which really was a shame to. If I had had the opportunity to be with Bella sooner than I was, I would have jumped at it in a heartbeat. But, truthfully, for a long time after the Hales' got here, I figured that Bella was going for Jasper, only because of the amazing relationship they had. But then he fell in love with Alice and, everything just fell into place. It did get messed up when Bella moved away, but my feelings never changed. I've always loved her more than anything…

"EDWARD !" Bella's scream sent me running. I didn't know what was wrong, but by the sounds of it, it was the furthest thing from good. I found Bella, kneeling on the floor just at the front door. I stepped forward to see what Bella was kneeling over. I looked, and what I saw nearly made my heart stop.

Lying on the matt in front of the door was Jasper, clearly unconscious with dried blood on his face and shirt. I was horrified. The only thing that I could hear was my heartbeat ringing in my ears. I was in complete shock. Why is this happening to us ? What did we do to deserve this ? What did Bella do to deserve to be treated in such a harsh way.

As soon as that thought ran through my mind, I immediately went into doctor mode. I moved Bella gently out of the way and got a better look at Jasper. His chest was moving up and down, so he was obviously still breathing, which was a good sign. I turned to Bella, who was still crying, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Bella, love, I need you to go inside and get me some towels, okay ? Can you do that for me ?" She took a moment to process what I had said, but nodded and got up and made her way upstairs. Once she was out of my sight, I checked Jaspers spine and neck, to make sure that nothing was broken that could cause serious paralysis. Once I was finish, and found no evidence of damage, I turned Jasper, carefully, onto his back to get a better look at the damage that had been caused. His face was pretty scratched up. He was going to have a black eye for sure, and his lip was split open. I couldn't tell if he would need stitches or not because of the blood. I moved my eyes down his body to see that his wrists had lacerations on them, almost as if he had been tied down to something by rope. I looked at his shirt and it was covered in blood. I undid the buttons to see where the blood was coming from, and I was horrified by what I saw. He had a large slash wound, across his lower stomach. It stretched from his ribs, diagonally down towards his left hip. Just by looking at it, I knew that the blade tat cut him wasn't very sharp, because the wound was jagged. But we were lucky, because it wasn't very deep. I looked carefully down the rest of his body, but that seemed to be the extent of his injuries.

"Edward…" Bella's voice came form behind me, but I barely heard it. It was laced with fear and pain. I turned around to see her standing there, with towels in her arms. She was shaking like a leaf and I felt extremely bad for her having to see her brother this way. I stood up and walked over to her. I didn't know what else to except to embrace her. I wrapped my arms around her small shaking form and tried to comfort her. It seemed to work a little bit because her breathing wasn't so erratic when I pulled away from her.

"Bella, listen to me okay ? I need you to go to the phone and call Carlisle. Tell him to meet us at the hospital. Then I want you to call Alice and tell her that we have Jasper with us and to also meet us at the hospital. Can you do that ?" I asked her this in a soft tone, because I knew anything more would upset her. She nodded, handed me the towels I asked for and scurried into the kitchen to use the phone.

I turned back to Jasper once she was out of sight. I used one of the towels to clean most of the blood from his face and wrists. I used the other to wrap around his stomach to stop the bleeding. I wasn't sure exactly how much blood he had lost, but it was a lot for sure. I put some pressure on the wound and nearly jumped out of my pants when I head a yelp come from directly beside me. It was Jasper. I turned to face him and moved closer to his head.

"Jasper ? Jazz can you hear me ? Grunt or something if you can hear me ?" I waited a moment, then a small grunt came from his mouth and his eyes began to flutter. I silently thanked the heavens for keeping him alive. I don't know what I would have done if this had been worse. "Jasper, buddy, you're alright now okay ? I've covered your wounds and Bella and I are going to take you to the hospital. Carlisle and Alice will be waiting for us there. Okay ?" His eyes were nearly fully open now, they held so much fear it made me want to cry.

"Tell…Bella…" I couldn't understand anything after that because his breathing went into pants. I realized it must have been the pain, especially with me putting pressure on his stomach.

"Tell Bella what ? Jasper, come on, tell Bella what ?" I didn't mean to pressure him, but if she was in danger I needed to know. After a moment I knew it was no use. He was in too much pain. I just have to hope that he'll remember after he's feeling stronger and on pain medication.

"Alice and Carlisle are on their way to the hospital. I told them we would be there in 10 minutes" Bella came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, a small, but much appreciated sign of comfort.

"Alright, I'm going to lift him up. I need you to go and open the back door to the Volvo. Sit in the back and I'm going to put his head in your lap, alright ?" She nodded and then we were off. I moved Jasper as quickly, but as gently as I possibly could. He let out a yelp or two in pain, but other than that, he resisted. I figured it was for Bella's sake, not his own. I slid him into the back carefully, placing his head gently in Bella's lap. I told her to keep pressure on his wound with the towel, and then shut the door to go to the drivers' seat.

Now, I drive fast normally, but I drove at monumental speeds on this night. I couldn't let my brother-in-law die. Bella was in the back, stroking Jasper's hair and whispering things to him. I couldn't hear what she was saying, nor could I tell whether Jasper heard it or not. But the point was that it was helping her to talk to him. And that's part of what matters.

As soon as we pulled in front of the ER Carlisle rushed out the doors, 3 nurses following him pushing a gurney. I jumped out of the drivers' seat and flung the back door open. As soon as Carlisle got close I told him what I knew.

"Lacerations to the wrists, possible head trauma, broken lip, possibly needing stitches, large knife wound stretching diagonally from his right lower rib to his left hip, not deep enough to cause internal injury, no sign of spinal damage." By the time I was finished, Jasper was on the gurney with a breathing mask on and already inside the hospital doors. Carlisle was in front of me, following closely behind. As they reached the doors that lead to the Emergency Rooms and OR's I knew that I had to go in alone after my brother. I turned around to see Bella right behind me. I went to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips. "He's going to be okay. Carlisle and I won't let anything happen to him. Wait here for Alice. I'll see you soon. I love you." And with a final kiss on her soft lips, I fled through the doors to go and save my brother's life.

This was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: And there you go folks. I'm sorry it's short, but it's a lot of body as opposed to dialogue. So I hope that makes up for it. **

**It wasn't Jacob like everyone thought ! I hope I surprised everyone. But I can't believe nobody guessed it was Jasper ! That surprised me a lot because of the sweet moment that Jasper and Bella had last chapter. **

**Anywho, below is the link for the 'Twilight All Hum Awards' Please go and vote for my story, 'To See You Again', as well as for all the other amazing author's that have been nominated.**

**twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com/voting(dot)htm**

**Thanks a million everyone :)**

**Much Love,**

**Vampire-Girl1992**


	26. Author's Note I'm Sorry

Hello Readers,

Alright. I need to apologize for leaving you all hanging with this story. This year was my senior year in high school and I cannot even begin to tell you all how crazy it has been. I've been so busy, I literally have no life anymore. I know that this isn't an excuse, but I hope you can all forgive me.

I will be continuing this story ! I love this story and I feel awful for leaving it for so long. What is going to happen is the following: I have exams until next Tuesday, so I will be writing those and studying for the next week. As soon as exams are over, I will have a week until graduation. Over this week, I am going to read the story over again and then write the next chapter. However, all of this depends on you guys. Lots of you have written to me asking if I plan on finishing this story. Please just let me know if you want me to finish. I know it's been a long time, but I hope that you all love this story as much as I do and want to know what happens.

Anyway, please review and let me know if I can possibly be forgiven and whether or not you wish to have me finish.

I love you all and thank you for being concerned for me and for checking if I'm alright. Thank you soo much and I hope to be back to you guys soon.

-Vampire-Girl1992


End file.
